You Drive Me Crazy
by msamson83
Summary: All characters do appear, but 99% revolves around Calleigh and Eric...It takes place after "All In" in season 6 and involves how I envisioned their romance evolving...Mostly romance and raw passion, but some suspense thrown in...Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

The whole car ride home calleigh didn't say much, just looked out the window looking lost…..eric tried to start a conversation but the only comments he got were forced smiles and short sentences…..They got to calleigh's condo and walked to the door in silence…Once they were inside calleigh put her things away while eric sat on the couch, waiting patiently for some sort of indication that she was ok…After about 10 minutes she came back into his sight, standing in her kitchen both hands on the counter..

E: "Calleigh?" She didn't respond. "Calleigh?" he tried again. She looked at him. He looked at her with so much worry in his eyes it almost made her break down right there.

C: "I'm fine"

E: "come sit down, please". Reluctantly she agreed. She didn't really want to talk about what happened, but she knew if she didn't at least sit down he would just come to her.

E: "do you want to talk about it?"

C: "not really"

E: "Calleigh come on, it's me, if there's anyone you can talk to about anything it's me"

C: "I know , eric, I'm fine"

E: "you do know that when people say they're fine it's usually code for I'm miserable and terrified, right?" She couldn't help but laugh, even in the worst situations eric could always make her laugh. She knew he was right, but god help her if she was going to admit how what had happened affected her.

C: "true enough. But right now all I really want to do is relax and not think about anything"

E: "ok, if that's what you want. But we are going to talk about what happened eventually"

The look he gave her proved he was serious. But there was also so much concern in that look that it held her gaze for longer than she anticipated. The butterflies that started buzzing in her stomach snapped her back to reality.

C: "let's just watch a movie or something"

E: "whatever you want." A few hours later the movie was over and calleigh noticed how late it was.

C: "wow, it got late really fast. I guess you should go"

E: "I don't have to." She looked at him with surprise. She knew what he was trully hinting to. Part of her wanted it so much it took all her strength not to agree right was this part that threw her offguard, she didn't expect to want him to stay so much. Unfortunately, her stubbornness won out.

C: "you should go, it's late and we both have to work early"

E: "are you sure you want to be alone, I have no problem staying?"

C: "I'm sure." She walked him to the door and thanked him for the night. After closing the door she couldn't help but fall against it, thinking about eric's offer while her mind drifted to what it could have led to. She got about two steps away from the door before she heard a knock. She opened it to find a very serious eric staring at her.

E: "sorry, but I forgot something"

C: "what's that?" Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers with so much passion she thought she was going to faint from lack of air. Regardless of whether she expected it or not, she couldn't help but kiss him back just as intensely. By the time she realized what was happening he had backed her against the wall, pressing her into it hard. His hands moved their way under her shirt up her back while hers systematically unbuttoned his shirt, almost out of her control. Before either one knew it neither had a shirt on and eric began kissing from her neck down to her chest, pausing to spend extra time at her cleavage, all the while moving further south. Calleigh closed her eyes and reveled in how good it felt to have him touching her, how much she wanted him. After removing her pants he stood up and looked into her eyes.

E: "I don't know what I would've done had something happened to you today"

C: "but nothing did.I'm right here." With that the insane passion continued. She undid his belt and groped for his groin as his pants fell to the floor. Eric's hands found their way to her backside where he firmly planted them, lifting her up so she was straddling his waist. He carried her down the hall to her bedroom, his lips never leaving hers. When they got there he forcefully, but gently laid her on the bed where he set to remove her underwear, kissing her inner thighs and working between them with intense movements of his tongue. A euphoric moan escaped her lips and she couldn't help but arch her back in anticipation. The next four hours were earth-shattering, each one exploring the other's body with mind-blowing enthusiasm.

All the while, in the kitchen, calleigh's cell phone was rang three times before finally stopping to record three voicemails.

J: "hey babe it's me, just calling to make sure you're ok after what happened today. Call me." Jake closed his phone and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

The next morning calleigh woke after one of the best night's sleep she ever had to eric's body as close to hers as it could possibly get. She slowly moved his arm from around her waist and slid out of bed, wrapping the topsheet around her. She made her way to the bathroom where she quietly closed the door and stood infront of the mirror. All of a sudden the realization of what she had done hit her like a freight train and she slumped onto the floor, pulling her knees into her chest.

C: "oh god what have I done?" The guilt that was boiling in her stomach was almost unbearable. Even though jake wasn't the best boyfriend in the world he still didn't deserve to be treated like this, and she had never been one to be unfaithful. Yet despite the guilt, she could not completely regret what had happened last night. A soft knocking on the door brought her out of her trance.

E: "calleigh, you in there?"

C: "yeah"

E: "are you ok?" Calleigh took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

C: "yeah I'm fine, I'll be right out." She walked out of the bathroom to see eric sitting on the edge of the bed.

E: "hi"

C: "hi." They stared at each other for a good minute before eric finally broke the silence.

E: "should we talk about what happened last night?"

C: "what could we possibly say?"

E: "cal, I want you to know what happened wasn't my intention, I mean I wanted it to but…" he stopped midsentence after realizing what he had admitted. Calleigh just looked at him, unsure of what to say.

C: "eric, to be honest I don't really know how I feel about what happened last night." He looked disappointed and it broke her heart, but she couldn't help but feel unbelievably confused.

C: "I don't mean it like that, it's just…"

E: "jake?"

C: "eric, you have to understand, this whole thing isn't as simple as you and I sleeping together. I cheated on him…I've never cheated on anyone in my entire life!" She looked at the ground while eric stared at her. He couldn't blame her for how she felt; he would feel the same way. But he also couldn't help how he felt about her.

E:"I need you to know something"

C:"what?"

E: "I can understand how you feel right now, but I don't regret a single thing that happened last night." Calleigh looked back up at him and saw honesty, something she wasn't used to.

C: "a good part of me doesn't either." With that he got off the bed and walked to her, pressing his forehead against hers. She put her hands on his arms and they stood like that for what seemed forever. Finally, calleigh raised her eyes to meet his and the emotion that immediately surfaced was uncontrollable. Regardless of how guilty she felt, she just couldn't help how much she wanted him. She kissed him softly, then alittle harder. Slowly he backed them towards the bed where the sheet drifted to the floor. After their wake up call both got ready for work. Eric was in the bathroom finishing while calleigh checked her messages on her cell. All of them were from jake. She was listening to the last one when eric walked in.

E: "what are you doing?"

C: "just checking my messages"

E: "do I want to know?"

C: "probably not"

E: "are you going to tell him?"

C: "I have to; the only problem is finding the right place and time." At that moment they heard a knock on the front door.

J: "calleigh, you home?" Calleigh's heart stopped in her chest and she couldn't breathe.

C: "oh my god"

E: "well I guess that place and time is here and now"

C: "no, eric I can't tell him like this!"

E: "well what do you want me to do, hide?"

C: "yes, right now"

E: "are you kidding?"

C: "eric please, he can't find out like this"

E: "so just tell him I stopped by this morning to see if you were ok"

C: "why on earth would you stop by at 6:30 in the morning when you could just call or see me at work?" eric thought about this for a minute and realized she was right.

J: "calleigh?"

C: "I'll be right there; eric please just do this for me?" Eric sighed and relented.

E: "alright, just don't let him in the bedroom. I would really hate to have to scale down 10 floors." With that he walked into the bedroom and closed the door, leaving it open just a bit so he could hear. Calleigh opened the door.

C: "hi"

J: "hi yourself." He gave her a kiss and stepped inside. "I called you last night but got no answer, you ok?"

C: "yeah I'm fine. I was just really tired so I went straight to sleep, sorry"

J: "that's ok. I figured you didn't really want to talk about it so I thought I'd give you time to be alone"

C: "yeah, alone"

J: "so do you want to talk about it?"

C: "not really, I'm ok"

J: "ok. Oh, by the way, why is there a CSI hummer parked out front? Don't you usually leave it at the office?"

C: "oh, yeah I do usually I just, ummm, they brought a new one for me to the warehouse since mine was trashed. I just wanted to go straight home so I didn't stop to get my car." She hated lying to him but she needed time to think about how to tell him about eric.

J: "that makes sense, so I guess I should let you get to work then"

C: "yeah, I'm already running a little late." She walked him to the door.

J: "so I'll see you later?" She swallowed hard.

C: "yeah, see you later." With that he gave her a long kiss.

J:" I love you"

C: "yeah, you too." She realized just then that she couldn't say those words to him, she didn't mean them. Jake left and eric came out of the bedroom.

E: "you couldn't say those words to him could you?"

C: "eric please, not now"

E: "tell me why you couldn't say them"

C: "eric please, can we just go to work and talk about this later?"

E: "fine, let's go." With that they leave the house and climb into eric's hummer to head to CSI.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

Both of them were silent for the first five minutes of the drive to CSI. Eric didn't know if calleigh wanted to talk and calleigh didn't know what to say. Finally she broke the uncomfortable silence.

C: "I'm sorry"

E: what for?"

C: "you know what for." Eric sighed, this wasn't how he pictured he and calleigh acting toward each other after the first time they made love.

E: "cal, I don't mean to appear frustrated it's just I can't help it. This isn't how I pictured us being after our first time together." Calleigh was stunned. She turned to look at him

C: "what? How long have you been thinking about us?" Eric couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

E: "I…." He was nervous. "It started after I got shot and then that whole mess with being sued, you really helped me. I just…..it kind of snuck up on me, all of a sudden I realized I cared for you as a lot more than just my friend"

C: "I…..I don't know what to say" she was scared as hell.

E: "look, I know it's really complicated because of jake, and I know that you're confused about what to do and I understand that. I'll give you the time you need….I….I just really hope you can consider the possibility of us." Calleigh was in fact extremely confused right now. She cared for jake, there was no denying that, but the feelings she had for eric were so intense and so much stronger that the possibility of what they could be together was all she could think about. Ten minutes later they arrived at CSI. They got off the elevator together and were immediately approached by horatio.

H: "calleigh, eric, good morning"

C&E: "morning H"

H: "we have a call 5 th and Barstow. Calleigh, I need you over there immediately. Someone decided to start their morning with a semi-automatic. Ryan's already on his way"

C: "I'm on it." Calleigh walked back into the elevator. Eric looked back at her and she gave him a smile.

E: "you're not about to tell me someone else started their morning dumping something in the glades are you?"

H: "no such luck brother. There was another homicide downtown."

E: "right on. I'll grab nat and we'll head down." He walked past horatio toward DNA.

H: "eric?" Eric stopped and turned around.

E: "yeah H?"

H: "how's calleigh?"

E: "she says she's fine. I just think she needs some time"

H: "and the two of you? Everything alright?"

E: "what? Of course everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

H: "I thought I sensed some tension." Eric didn't know how to respond to this so he played it coy.

E: "everything's fine with us H, I think she's just processing everything. I'll give you an update on the case as soon as nat and I know something"

H: "alright, keep me posted." Eric left to find nat, not being able to stop thinking about calleigh

Calleigh couldn't stop thinking about eric the whole ride to the crime scene. It wasn't just last night she couldn't get out of her head, it was everything she wanted to do to every inch of him later.

C: "good god get a grip girl, the last thing you need is to make an even bigger mess." Arriving at the crime scene she saw ryan taking photos and alex examining the body. She got her kit out of the back and joined them.

C: "Hey guys. So I heard we have a bit of a shooting spree?"

R: "hey calleigh. Yeah someone decided that a park was a good place for target practice. How are you?"

C: "I'm fine, thanks for asking. So what do we have?"

R: "well, it seems that whoever the shooter was really loved the automatic firepower but wasn't much of an aimer, we only have one fatality." He pointed to the young man he was standing over.

C: "really? That's strange. Usually these guys rack up quite a tally"

R: "I know, but not this time"

A: "well good aim or not, this guy has three gunshot wounds. One to his left leg, one to his torso and, I'm guessing, the fatal shot right between his eyes"

C: "so much for your bad aimer theory ryan, unless he just got lucky"

R: "yeah well. Whoever killed this guy didn't leave any trace, not a scrap"

C: "and I don't see any casings around. How exactly do we know he used a semi?"

R: "I pulled this bullet out of that tree over there." He held it up to her.

C: "I see. So if this guy used such a powerful weapon and only killed one man, it stands to reason that this one victim was the target"

R: "now we just have to figure out why." Across town eric and Natalia were arriving at their crime scene. Two young women were stabbed at a popular club in the heart of downtown.

N: "so how's calleigh?"

E: "she says she's fine. Wait, what makes you think I would know?"

N: "well you do don't you?"

E: "that's not the point." She laughed.

N: "I don't know eric, you guys are closer friends then any of us, I thought if anyone knew you would"

E: "oh..yeah..well, she says she's ok. She doesn't really want to talk about it right now"

N: "yeah, I wouldn't either." They walked into the club and saw frank.

E: "hey frank, what's up?" He said with a smirk.

F: "besides your mood not whole lot. What's got you so peppy?"

E: "what can't I just be happy to see you?"

F: "no"

E: "ok then." After a few more minutes of playful banter, he and Natalia began processing. Once they were done they headed to their hummers to head back to CSI. Before he drove off eric sent calleigh a quick text: _"can't stop thinking about you. I miss you. Eric." _Calleigh felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and read the text, not being able to help the grin that spread across her face.

R: "good news?" Calleigh didn't hear him, she was lost in lustful thoughts.

R: "umm…calleigh? Calleigh? CALLEIGH!

C: "huh, what?"

R: "are you sure you're ok?"

C: "yeah of course I'm fine. I'm going to take this bullet back to the lab. Alex will you call me when you get the rest out of the body?"

A: "sure thing baby"

C: "thanks." She got in her car and headed back to CSI, but not before sending eric a text back: _"can't stop thinking about you either. Cal." _

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Eric and Natalia were interviewing club-goers and ryan and calleigh were trying to figure out why someone would use a semi-automatic to kill one person. Finally the end of the day arrived and all calleigh wanted to do was go home. She was in her lab when jake walked in.

J: "hey babe." Startled, calleigh put on a smile.

C: "hi. What are you doing here?"

J: "a case. Two women were stabbed in a club downtown. So how's your day going?"

C: "its fine, ryan and I are working that homicide in the park. Wait, the girls from the club, that's the case eric and nat are working on right?"

J: " so I hear. I'm on my way to DNA now, just wanted to stop in and say hi to my girl first." He lent down to give her a kiss.

C: "jake please, not at work"

J: "ok..ok..so later? You and me?"

C: "umm, yeah, well maybe..I'll have to see how busy this case keeps me"

J: "come on cal, you can't work all night, you need to relax"

C: "says the workaholic"

J: "right back at ya. Look, I'll call you later ok?"

C: "yeah ok." He gave her a smile then headed to DNA. Calleigh put her head in her hands and let out a long sigh. She couldn't stop fantasizing about eric, in fact she was extremely turned on just thinking about it. She decided her night was going to end in two ways: one, she and eric would replay the other night or two, her and jake would have the fight no couple ever wanted. Meanwhile in DNA…

J: "hey Natalia…..Delko"

N: "hey jake."

E: "jake. What brings you here?" He couldn't hide the distaste in his voice.

J: "nice to see you too. The case you're working on, girls from the club, it's my case"

E: "really? Anything to add?" Jake knew eric was being an **** on purpose but he decided to let it go.

J: "not at the moment. Everyone at the club claims they saw nothing."

E: "wow, great detective work"

N: "eric…"

J: "what's your problem Delko?"

E: "just thought you being the primary detective on this case you might have something more insightful"

J: "well excuse me if there's only so much info out there right now. Plus I had a long night, ok"

E: "really? Doing what exactly? Comforting your recently kidnapped girlfriend?"

J: "that's none of your business"

N: "ok guys that's enough, let's just focus on the case alright. Jake, why don't you call us if you find anything out and we'll do the same alright?"

J: "yeah, sure thing." He gave eric one last glare then turned and left.

N: "what the hell was that about?"

E: "nothing"

N: "sure didn't seem like nothing"

E: "look it was nothing ok, just drop it." Eric left Natalia staring at him in disbelief.

In the parking lot, calleigh got in her car and turned the key. Nothing. "You have got to be kidding me?" She looked at the gas gauge. Empty. Frustrated, she got out of her car and was heading back into the building when she ran into eric. Both stopped when they saw each other.

E: "hey you"

C: "hi. So I got your text"

E: "yours too." There was pause. "Any crazy thoughts going through your head today?" Calleigh felt herself blush and her pulse quicken. Eric noticed and smirked. His own pulse quickening.

C: "I...Uh..." Eric could almost see the dirty thoughts spinning, but he didn't want to push it.

E: "you forget something in the lab?"

C: "umm, no, actually my car is out of gas, so…"

E: "do you need a ride home?"

C: "no, that's ok, I was just going to log out the hummer and…"

E: "come on cal, I can give you a ride home. I can pick you up in the morning too and bring some gas to fill your car." She thought about this for a few moments, unsure of what to do. "cal, really, lets go."

C: "ok." They turned and headed to eric's hummer. After a few moments of driving eric spoke.

E: "so, how was your case today?"

C: "it was ok. We don't have any leads though"

E: "I'm positive you'll figure it out." She smiled at him, he always had faith in her. "Look, about that text?"

C: "eric its fine. I know you think I need time to figure all this out and truth is I do. But that doesn't mean l can't stop thinking about you"

E: "I could barely focus on my case. You and everything I wanted to do to you kept taking center stage." This comment made calleigh's hormones go into overdrive. She was so hot for him right then she couldn't take it.

C: "eric?"

E: "yeah?"

C: "you need to pull over right now"

E: "what?"

C: "now." Eric did as she asked, pulling into a nearby parking garage. Before he got two words in she had unbuckled both their seatbelts and climbed over to his side so she was straddling him. She began kissing him so intensely he could barely breathe, not that he minded. He kissed her back with as much enthusiasm. It got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her up so she was no longer sitting on him and undid her pants, all the while kissing her neck and chest. Once her pants were low enough he sat her back down where calleigh undid his zipper…She sat up for a brief moment then lowered herself onto him slowly until he was deep inside. She began to move up and down, slowly at first then faster and faster. Eric alternated between clenching her backside and massaging her breasts. After what seemed much too short a time of intense thrusting and moaning they climaxed together, completely out of breath. They spent the next 20 minutes holding each other, calleigh sitting on eric, both vainly attempting to regain their breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

After what seemed an eternity their breathing returned to normal and feeling returned to their legs. Eric looked up at calleigh and couldn't believe how much he loved her.

E: "that was unexpected"

C: "yeah….I'm sorry I don't know what came over me"

E: "hey, I never said it was unwanted" he added with a grin. Calleigh couldn't help but giggle at that.

C: "we should head home"

E: "your place or mine?"

C: "nice try Casanova, that would be mine." She gave him a look that said she would be going in alone.

E: "you're the boss, or so I just learned." Eric pulled out of the garage and headed to Calleigh's. He pulled into her driveway and put his car in park.

E: "how long are we going to do this?"

C: "define this"

E: "calleigh, you know perfectly well what 'this' is. I'm really trying not to seem obsessive but the last thing I want is to share you with someone else." Calleigh paused. She knew she felt the same, the only problem is she was too terrified to admit it out loud. Right now she felt she and eric were safe. Just sex was safe. If she let emotions in and admitted how she felt, being vulnerable was inevitable. She knew if she let eric in he could tear down her walls, and that was a terrifying thought.

C: "I know. I'm sorry. This whole mess isn't fair to anyone." Eric took a moment to find the right words.

E: "look, I don't want to push you into making a decision you'll regret. I just want you. If after thinking everything through you don't feel the same I'll have to except that. I won't like it and I don't think I'll ever be able to stop fighting for you, but the most important thing is that you're happy." Calleigh felt the tears coming and knew she had to get out of there before she crumbled.

C: "I have to go. I'll talk to you soon ok?" Eric sighed, he knew she was running.

E: "yeah, ok." Calleigh turned to get out of the car but before she did eric caught her arm and turned her toward him. He gave her one long, meaningful kiss before releasing her arm. "Promise me you'll really think it through?"

C: "I promise." She turned, got out of her car and walked into her condo, crumbling to pieces instantly. Her breakdown was exhausting. Calleigh woke up a few hours later curled on the floor just inside her front door. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and get some water. A few moments later she heard a knock on her door. Instantly she found herself hoping it was eric, but knowing it wasn't. Jake stood on the other side; flowers and candy in hand, his usual staple.

J: "hey, I thought we could spend some quality time together." He handed her the flowers and candy. Roses, she hated roses. He never noticed.

C: "thank you. Come on in." Calleigh went and put the flowers in a vase while jake sat on the couch. When she turned around he motioned for her to join him. She did.

C: "jake, we…." Before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers, pressing his entire body weight against her until he was lying on top. His hand began making its way to her zipper while he slowly grinded against her. For a moment calleigh didn't realize what was happening. She and jake had been together for a while, this was normal. Then, flashbacks of what had happened the previous day and a sudden vision of eric snapped her back to reality. She broke the contact, sitting him up.

C: "jake wait, I can't do that right now. I need to talk to you about something."

J: "so we'll talk after." He once again began to move toward her. She put her hand out to stop him.

C: "no, we need to talk about it now."

J: "calleigh, what could possibly be more important than us being together right now? I feel like a haven't seen you in weeks"

C: "and whose fault is that?"

J: "excuse me?"

C: "jake come on, be serious. Work always comes first with you. I've barley seen you in two weeks and when I do it's for a few hours here and there for sex. Can you remember the last time we had an actual conversation?"

J: "calleigh we talk all the time"

C: "yeah? What was the last thing we talked about?"

J: "well…I…ok where in the hell is all this coming from? You work just as much as I do and you know it!"

C: "that's not the point"

J: "how in the hell is that not the point, you're being a hypocrite right now saying I work too much when you do the exact same thing!"

C: "why are you yelling?"

J: "because I feel like I'm being interrogated!"

C: "and why is that? Do you have something to confess?"

J: "no. I haven't done a god damn thing. Have you?" Calleigh paused; this isn't how she wanted this to go.

C: "you know what, I think we're done talking for now"

J: "I couldn't agree more." Unbelievably, he once again put the moves on. Once again she stopped him.

C: "are you kidding me? "

J: "what? You said we were done talking"

C: "and what you think that's code for 'we're not going to talk so let's do it'?"

J: "sounds more productive to me"

C: "productive, that's nice." Jake sighed.

J: "calleigh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just, everything seemed fine with us earlier and then I get here and it's like I stepped on a landmine." Calleigh could feel her blood pressure rising and knew this wasn't go to end well.

C: "look, all I wanted to do was talk, have a conversation, but you just can't seem to manage that"

J: "well forgive me if I just wanted to be with you. I miss you." That was it; she couldn't hold it in anymore.

C: "just be with me, huh. If that was the case where the hell were you last night?"

J: "calleigh I told you, I called. You didn't answer. I left a message. I was giving you space to gather your head. You told me yourself this morning you went straight to sleep"

C: "where were you?"

J: "what does that matter?"

C: "JAKE!"

J: "fine, Christ, I was out with friends so what!"

C: "you were out with friends when your RECENTLY kidnapped girlfriend who you supposedly love was home alone?"

J: "you wanted to be alone! You said so yourself! I was giving you what you wanted!"

C: "so you say, but did you ever stop to think about asking me what I wanted? "

J: "are you telling me being alone isn't what you wanted? Because if that's the case then you should have told me!"

C: "I shouldn't have had to." He stopped and stared at her, choosing his words carefully.

J: "calleigh, I'm sorry. Really I am. I was only trying to do what I thought you wanted"

C: "see there's the problem. Even if you thought it was what I wanted you should have been here. If you love me as much as you claim to I shouldn't have been able to turn you away"

J: "oh god, I am so confused. Tell me what you want me to do. Do I listen to you when you tell me you want something a certain way or do I ignore you and do the exact opposite?" Calleigh honestly didn't know how to answer this. In truth it depended on the situation, but she knew if she said that it would just evoke a new round of yelling, one she definitely did not have the strength for.

C: "look, we're not getting anywhere. Let's just drop what did or didn't happen between you and I last night. But there is something about last night that we have to talk about…." At that moment jake's cell rang. It only rang once before he gave calleigh a quick apology and answered it.

J: "berkely? Yeah boss, yeah ok. Sure thing I'll be right there"

C: "please do not tell me you're about to do what I think you're doing"

J: "I'm really sorry baby, but I have to go"

C: "really? You're really doing this now?

J: "calleigh, I'm sorry. They think they found a lead and this case has been a real ****." Calleigh couldn't believe it, once again work came first.

C: "fine, just go." Jake knew he was going to pay for this later.

J: "I'll call you later?"

C: "actually I'm going to go to bed. I'll just talk to you tomorrow." Jake paused and looked at her.

J: "calleigh, are we ok?" She didn't know what to say. Truth is they weren't, but this wasn't a conversation she wanted to hash out in a few minutes. So she lied.

C: "yeah, we're ok." With that they got up and headed to the door. Before jake left he turned around and kissed her.

J: "I really do love you"

C: "yeah. I hope your lead turns out." He sighed and left, knowing this argument wasn't over. Calleigh closed the door and crawled into bed. Her argument with jake made her realize that she really didn't want to be alone last night even though she said she did. She wanted jake to realize that without her having to tell him, but he didn't. Eric did. He wouldn't let her go home alone and even when she said she was fine and he should leave he came back, he always did. She never had to tell him what to do to make her feel better, he knew. Hours went by and she was no closer to sleep. She was just about to get up to get some tea, hoping it would help, when her phone rang.

C: "hello?"

E: "hey"

C: "hi, what are you doing up so late?"

E: "I could say the same about you"

C: "how do you know I wasn't sleeping?"

E: "you weren't." Once again, he knew.

C: "ok, you caught me."

E: "are you ok?"

C: "yeah, I'm fine. Just tonight didn't play out like I thought it would"

E: "do you want to talk about it?"

C: "no, it's ok. Thank you"

E: "for what?"

C: "for asking." There was a long pause, finally eric broke the silence.

E: "I'm on my way." He hung up. She hadn't even asked him to come over, but that was all she wanted. Eric pulled up to calleigh's in less than 15 minutes. The knock on her door made her pulse quicken and the face of the person standing on the other side made every horrible memory about that night vanish. Eric stepped inside and wrapped his arms around her, holding her, not willing to let go. Finally calleigh pulled away and looked at him.

C: "will you stay?"

E: "for as long as you want me to." She kissed him, pulling him close. Breaking the kiss she took his hand and led him into the bedroom where she slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, gently kissing his chest as she went. Eric then carefully picked her up and laid her on the bed, running his hands up her thighs and under her shirt until he had a firm enough grasp to lift it off. Eric spent the next few hours giving calleigh everything she wanted, and some things she didn't know she needed. They fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms, reveling in how peaceful it felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

The morning came much too soon. Eric woke up to an empty bed. He got up and walked into the kitchen where calleigh was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. He walked up behind her and lent down, kissing her cheek and neck, resting his chin on her shoulder.

E: "good morning"

C: "good morning to you"

E: "how'd you sleep?"

C: "amazingly. You?"

E: "bout the same." He smiled and sat down across from her. He noticed something was off. "You ok?"

C: "yeah, I'm fine. It's just…Eric, I don't think we should do this anymore until I sort things out with jake"

E: "oh?"

C: "it's not that I don't want to be with you, believe me I do. It's just, this doesn't feel right"

E: "I can't help but disagree." She tilted her head and looked empathetically at him.

C: "is that because you truly think he deserves this or because you're jealous?" Eric paused.

C: "eric?" He let out a sigh and lent back in his chair.

E: "maybe a little…" Calleigh couldn't help but smile.

C: "you do understand where I'm coming from don't you?"

E: "yes, I do. The last thing I want is for you to feel bad about yourself. I know you don't want to hurt him"

C: "unfortunately it's kind of inevitable at this point." She frowned and looked at her cup.

E: "so are you asking me to keep my distance?"

C: "not exactly. Eric, I still want you around; we just can't..you know…"

E: "yeah, ok. Is it ok to ask when you think you'll try talking to him again?"

C: "again?"

E: "you tried last night, didn't you?"

C: "how did you know that?"

E: "the tone in your voice on the phone. You always get the same tone after you and Jake fight." She was always amazed at how well he knew her, could read her.

C: "last night didn't go so well. He got a phone call about his case and left"

E: "typical"

C: "eric.."

E: "what? He always does that cal, leaves when you need him the most. That's the main reason why I never understood why you were with him." She wasn't sure what to say to this.

C: "I'm starting to wonder about that myself"

E: "then why are you, with him I mean?"

C: "honestly, I don't know. I guess because he's familiar and one-sided, there's no…no.."

E:" pressure for anything more?" Once again he hit the nail on the head. "Calleigh, I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me." She took a deep breath. "Are you ready for you and me? Because I want more than a casual sexual relationship with you, despite what we've been doing"

C: "I…" She hesitated, she couldn't help it. She did want more but it scared her to death. Trust was never easy for her. Eric knew this, but it still didn't make her hesitation easy to take.

E: "I know trust is hard for you. But you know me, you know I'd never hurt you. Don't you?" She knew, but it still wasn't easy.

C: "of course I do, it's just not easy." Eric knew he would have to take it slow, but if it meant he and Calleigh could be together he was more than willing to do it that way.

E: "then we'll go slow, work at it. I'll do whatever I have to to prove to you that you can trust me." She smiled at him. Hearing him say he wouldn't push her relieved so much pressure.

C: "thank you"

E: "well, I guess I should go. I should stop at home and change before I head to the lab."

C:"yeah"

E: "ok." He got up and went to get dressed. After about 10 minutes he came back out and Calleigh walked him to the door. "So, I'll talk to you later? At work, of course." Calleigh smiled.

C: "of course. I'm going to try and talk to Jake again later, god willing"

E: "I hope it goes better this time"

C: "so do I." Eric gave her a soft kiss, on the cheek, before turning to leave. After he left Calleigh went to take a shower and get ready for the day, spending more time than usual under the warm water. She arrived at CSI about an hour later to find Ryan in her lab. " Hey, what are you up to?"

R: "good morning. I'm just looking at those bullets again. Did you end up figuring out the trajectory?"

C: "yeah, I did. Based on where the victim was found and the extra bullet in the tree I would say they all came from the same direction. Though because we found no casings near the body either the shooter picked them up or he stood at a distance"

R: "well, if he had picked up the casings we would have found shoe prints"

C: "true enough. Factoring in the speed needed for that bullet to lodge as far as it did in the tree he would have had to be at least 100 feet away"

R: "so he's familiar with long range shooting. A hunter, maybe? Sniper?"

C: "maybe. I made a list of all the ranges that permit semi-automatic use"

R: "great. Let's start there." They leave the ballistics lab together and head to the first range. Meanwhile, in DNA Natalia was processing clothes from the club. Eric walked in.

E: "hey nat, what are you up to?"

N: "just going over the clothes from the club again to see if anyone got the girls' blood on them"

E: "didn't we already do that?"

N: "yeah, I just feel like we missed something." Just then Jake walked in.

J: "hey, I got a lead last night about this case. Seems these girls were a little more interesting then we thought"

N: "how so?"

J: "ever heard of the 'circle of love'?"

N: "that gang that recruits young girls to sell drugs?"

J: "one and the same. Seems our two vics were high on the payroll"

E: "really? How high?"

J: "they were the primary traffickers of heroine"

N: "that's a big job for two people so young"

J: "yeah, well, that's probably why they were so good; no one expected them"

E: "where'd you get this info from?"

J: "an anonymous tip came in last night; some guy said he bought drugs from the girls all the time"

E: "anonymous huh?"

J: "something you want to say, Delko?" Natalia interjected, she knew where this was headed.

N: "no he definitely does not!" She gave Eric a look that said 'don't you dare.' He let it go.

E: "no, nothing. Good lead. Any chance we can talk to this informant?"

J: "unfortunately no. He wouldn't give his name or a way to contact him"

N: "ok, well, I guess we should do a bit more investigating into these girls' lives, track them that way." They all agreed to go and speak to the girls' families and friends together. The day winded down with neither team any closer to solving their case. Calleigh and Ryan went to ten different ranges but no one remembered seeing anyone out of the ordinary. Eric, Natalia, and Jake visited the girls' families and talked to their friends but neither knew anything about them being involved in anything illegal. Finally it was time to go home; Calleigh walked into the breakroom only to find Jake.

C: "hi"

J: "hey, long time no see. What's up?"

C: "I was wondering if you could come over later?" Jake smirked.

J: "definitely. What time?"

C: "how about around 8?"

J: "sounds good, see you then." With that he walked out while Calleigh tried to prepare herself for what was definitely going to be a long night. Eight o' clock rolled around faster than Calleigh anticipated and she found herself getting more and more nervous by the minute. After what happened the previous night she realized that getting into a drawn-out conversation with Jake wasn't going to get her anywhere, and that she would just have to tell him about Eric point blank. There was a knock.

C: "hey, thanks for coming"

J: "always." He went to give her a kiss but she turned her head, his lips landed on her cheek

J: "ok…That's a bad sign. What's going on?"

C: "Jake, we need to talk about what happened the night after I was rescued." Jake sighed.

J: "Cal, I thought we discovered last night that wasn't a good idea"

C: "arguing about what you did or didn't do wasn't a good idea, this is about what I did"

J: "meaning?"

C: "maybe you should sit down?"

J: "ok now that makes me really nervous, what's going on?"

C: "Jake sit, please." Slowly he made his way to the couch, wondering what on earth she was about to drop on him. "Look, that night, I didn't want to be alone. I know I said I did and because of that I can't really blame you for staying away. But, the truth is I needed you, but you weren't there"

J: "Calleigh I…"

C: "wait, just let me finish please…I needed you, but you didn't realize that. It's made me realize that you don't really know me"

J: "Calleigh what are you talking about; I know you better than anyone"

C: "not everyone"

J: "why do I get the feeling you're talking about someone in particular." Calleigh took a deep breath and looked at her hands, she just had to tell him

C: "Eric drove me home that night. He stayed for a while, he was there." She paused, he stared at her. She could see the realization and anger building.

J: "you better not be about to tell me what I think you are! Because so help me god if you are!.." He started ranting like a madman, after listening to it for what seemed forever she just couldn't take it anymore.

C: "Jake, we slept together!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

Silence. There was nothing but silence.  
>Jake just stared at her, his mouth open, wearing a completely blank expression. Calleigh couldn't look at him for a few moments. When she finally met his gaze she could hardly believe the fury staring back at her.<p>

C: "I'm so sorry, Jake. I…" The force of it spun her head sideways so fast she felt her neck muscles pull; her cheek on fire and stinging as if someone had placed a hot iron on it. For a moment she couldn't believe he had slapped her, she knew he would be furious and had prepared herself for that but this was something she did not expect to even be a possibility. After the initial shock wore off her hand went to her face and she turned and looked at him, stunned. They stared at each other. Finally Jake spoke.

J: "how could you do this?" She didn't know what to say. If she told him the truth, that it just happened, it would only make him angrier; now she was afraid of what he might do. She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her. "Don't you f***ing dare say you're sorry!" Calleigh felt the tears coming, she tried to fight them back but it was no use. The combination of the pain from her cheek and that from his eyes was too much.

C: "I can't believe you just did that." She decided not to beg for forgiveness, he wouldn't give it to her anyway. She truly was sorry, hopefully in time he would realize that.

J: "you deserve a lot worse." The tears were now flowing down her face, completely out of her control. "What the f**k is this? Are you expecting sympathy?"

C: "no. But I definitely didn't expect that"

J: "why the f**k not! You betrayed me. I did nothing but love you and you went behind my back like some common whore!" He was clenching his fists at his sides and his eyes were filling with tears, not of sadness but of rage. It was taking all of his strength not to hit her again. After doing her job for as long as she had, Calleigh knew that trying to deny something that was true only made it worse.

C: "I know I betrayed you. I'm not going to beg you for forgiveness, but I truly am..." He put his hand up to stop her.

J: "tell me it was only that night"

C: "what?" He glared at her.

J: "tell me that night was the only time." She felt silent, _oh god what is he doing to do?  
><em>She didn't know what to do, if she lied it would only make things worse when he found out the truth, which he would.

C: "I can't do that." Barely above a whisper.

J: "how many times?"

C: "Jake, what will that.."

J: "HOW MANY?" Calleigh swallowed, hard. She actually had to think.

C: "four." You could hear a pin drop in the awkward silence that followed. Jake was breathing heavily, the colour fading from his knuckles. He took a deep breath.

J: "he was here that morning I came to see you, wasn't he?"

C: "yes"

J: "did you f**k him that morning too?"

C: "Jake…"

J: "DID YOU?"

C: "look, I know you're furious and you have every right to be, but do you really think hearing all the details will make you feel better?"

J: "f**k you! I have the right to know any details I want! What you think you're the victim here? Next you're going to tell me I had it coming; that I was never around, never cared, that you needed someone to comfort you and I fell short. And what was your answer to that? You go and screw the closest guy around!"

C: "that's harsh." Jake laughed, not out of amusement but complete bewilderment.

J: "Harsh. You think that's harsh? You think me telling whathappenedis harsh? Calleigh, do you not realize what you've done! Are you insane!"

C: "of course I realize what I've done! I've never tried to deny it! But you screaming at me and calling me a whore is harsh! I knew you had a temper but I never imagined you would say something like that to me!"

J: "well then I guess the surprises come in twos because I never imagined you would cheat on me,althoughI can't sayI'm surprised it waswith Delko."

C: "excuse me?"

J: "Calleigh come on, you coudn't possibly not have known he had a thing for you, every living person who saw you two together knew!" Calleigh paused, sheknew he was right.

C: "look, I'm sorry. I really am. I know you don't want to hear this but I never intended for any of this to happen. Eric and I have spent a lot of time together and…"

J: "and what? It's never happened before so you didn't expect it to happen this time? You knew he wanted it and you were only too willing oblige weren't you?"

C: "I don't know what else to say." Jake hadn't been looking at her for some time, he couldn't bring himself to. Finally, however, he turned his eyes toward her. Quietly, almost inaudibly he spoke.

J: "are you in love with him?" This completely took Calleigh off guard. She knew she had feelings for Eric but until this moment she hadn't realized how deep they ran. Hearing those words, she now understood why she couldn't say them to Jake.

C: "yes"

J: "so this whole time, what were you and I? A safety net until you could muster up enough courage to make your move on Delko?"

C: "What? How could you say that? Of course not"

J: "then why the f**k were you with me! If all this time you've had these feelings for Delko what the hell were you doing with me? Calleigh, I was so in love with you. I trusted you."

C: "Jake, believe me I never wanted to hurt you. I feel horrible for what I've done and you have every right to hate me."

J: "you're right. And I do. I don't think I can look at you anymore." With that he got up and walked to the door. Calleigh shouldn't have gone after him. She should have stayed on the couch, let him leave and cool down. But she had anoverwhelming need to say something, anything to make this whole mess even a little better for him. She got up and headed after him.

C: "Jake, please believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you." That broke it; the restraint he had been keeping in check, it was just too much. The burning and stinging sensation returned only a million times stronger, followed by a throbbing pain from his hand coming into contact with the already forming bruise. The force of it sent her staggering backwards, the corner of a table coming into hard contact with her right side. She doubled over in pain, the wind knocked out of her. She had one hand grasping her side the other resting on her knee, trying to breathe.

J: "if you didn't want hurt me you wouldn't have." He left. Calleigh stood hunched for a good five minutes, she could hardly breath. Finally, after taking some painfully deep breaths she stood up; only to have the sharp pain shooting up her side cause her to double over again. She slumped to the floor, her back leaning against the table leg and her eyes closed, trying to make the pain stop. Once the initial insult had subsided she managed to get up and headed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she could already see the bruise forming on her cheek, not to mention the hand print. Her side was aching so she decided to take a bath. The warm water soothed her side, where another immense bruise was already forming. This is when the tears started again. She couldn't help it. She cried because she was in pain, not only from her injuries but also from the hurt she had caused Jake. She spent over an hour in the bath crying and panting. Finally she was too exhausted to do anything and climbed into bed. She lied on her right side, forgetting the bruise. The sharp pain that shot up in protest made her wince, and she turned over, pulling the covers tightly around her; she fell asleep immediately


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

Calleigh woke to her phone ringing. She looked at the display, Eric. _Damn, I can't tell him what happened he'll kill Jake. _

C: "hey."

E: "hey you. Now I'm not calling to inquire about how it did or didn't go with Jake, I just haven't seen you all day and I missed your voice." She smiled, _god I love him so much _. Suddenly she got choked up.

C: "I missed you too." She tried to say it so he couldn't tell she was upset, fat chance.

E: "what's wrong?"

C: "nothing. I was just really tired after work today so I took a bath and was just napping"

E: "oh god, I'm sorry."

C: "don't be it's ok. How was your day?"

E: "it was ok I guess. We seem to be hitting nothing but dead ends though. How was yours?"

C: "about the same." There was a pause.

E: "cal, are you sure you're ok?" He wasn't buying it, Calleigh didn't expect anything different. She needed to find a way to placate him so he didn't come rushing over; if he saw the bruises and still visible handprint he would lose it. She took a deep breath and forced out a laugh.

C: "of course I'm ok, you woke me up remember?" She added a giggle for cover. He chuckled.

E: "right, sorry again about that. So…"

C: "no I haven't talked to him yet." It was a lie, sure, but she needed time for the evidence to fade.

E: "maybe that's not where I was headed"

C: "yeah sure. Eric, I don't mean to cut you off but I had a really long day and…"

E: "and I woke you up. I'm sorry again. I'll talk to you at work tomorrow?"

C: "absolutely. See you tomorrow."

E: "ok.." He paused. He wanted to end with something else but didn't know if she was ready. "Bye."

C: "bye". She hung up, _I love you _. Eric spent the next few hours hanging out at home, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The tone in Calleigh's voice, she was trying so hard to hide it but something was definitely wrong. _I know she said she just wanted to go to sleep but I can't just sit here _. With that he decided to go over to Calleigh's. If, in fact, it turned out to be nothing he would apologize and head back home. He was there in 10 minutes and knocked on the door. Calleigh heard the car pull up and looked outside. "****!" She didn't answer the door, hoping he would think she was asleep and leave. Eric looked and saw her car, she was home. _Maybe she fell back asleep? _It was when he turned to leave that the uneasy feeling came back, luckily he knew where the spare key was hidden outside. He retrieved it and walked inside quietly. _I just need to see her, make sure she's ok. _Calleigh didn't hear his car pull away and so had crept out of bed and stood at the door, that's when she heard her front door close. _Oh god _. She turned off the lights and crawled back into bed on her right side, it screaming in protest . She ignored it. _If he just sees me, sees that I'm ok, he'll leave. Even if he comes in if I stay on my side hopefully he won't be able to see anything _. Eric looked in the room and saw her lying in bed; she appeared to be sleeping so he turned to leave. Calleigh let out a quiet breath of relief. What she didn't expect was that quiet breath to put so much pressure on the side her entire body weight was already crushing. She couldn't help but let out a whimper, Eric heard it. He came back into the room and stood by the bed.

E: "cal, you awake?" She thought about not answering, to keep up the charade, but she knew he would see right through it so she pretended like he had woken her.

C: "hey, what are you doing here? I thought we said we'd see each other tomorrow?"

E: "I know I'm sorry. Call me overprotective but I kept getting this weird feeling that something was wrong"

C: "well, as you can see everything's fine. How did you get in here by the way?"

E: "the spare key."

C: "oh yeah, I forgot that was there." _Damnit _.

E: "sorry. I didn't meant to break in I was just worried"

C: "that's sweet, but really I'm good, just sleepy"

E: "is there a reason you're talking to me from your side?" He chuckled. Reluctantly she turned over, _thank god it's dark out _.

C: "course not, you just woke me up. Again."

E: "yeah, I'm thinking I'm going to have to apologize a lot for that one"

C: "mm hmm"

E: "that's my cue to stop bothering you isn't it? He smirked.

C: "you could never bother me, I'm just really tired"

E: "ok, I'll see you tomorrow. I promise I'll stay at home this time." He wanted to kiss her but respected her decision not to do anything until she had talked to Jake, so he kissed her cheek. Unfortunately, he went for the right side before Calleigh realized what he was doing. A throbbing pain immediately shot through her head. She let out a gasp. "What was that?"

C: "nothing, nothing I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache." He didn't buy it, before she could stop him he turned on the bedside light which immediately illuminated the immense bruise and handprint on her cheek. The look that came over his face was something she had never seen before. "Eric, it's not what you think?" She sat up fast, too fast. She grabbed her side instinctively to relieve the stabbing pain. Eric grabbed her shirt and lifted it. His eyes went wide and filled with rage.

E: "did he do this?"

C: "I..."

E: "DID HE DO THIS! She couldn't think of a lie fast enough, her head was spinning. Before she knew what was happening he had got off the bed and ran out the door.

C: "ERIC!" Too late, he was already gone.  
>She jumped out of bed and ran to find some clothes, ignoring the excruciating pain in her side. <em>I've got to find him before he finds Jake <em>. Jake reminded Calleigh of her father in the worst way, he always turned to booze for comfort. She knew where to find him, there was a particular strip of beach he often went to. Eric, on the other hand, didn't know where to find Jake, but he knew Calleigh did. He also knew that she would try to get to Jake before him, so he parked his car around the corner and waited. When Calleigh came running out and got in her car he waited until she had pulled out and was a safe distance ahead before he followed. _I'm going to kill him _. Calleigh got to the beach in 5 minutes. She got out and started searching for Jake, she found him by his usual lifeguard perch.

J: "what the hell are you doing here?" He was well on his way to being shitfaced.

C: "I'm not here for you, but you need to go somewhere secluded. NOW!"

J: "F**k off"

C: "Jake, please, you have to listen to me. Eric saw what you did. He's looking for you right now!"

J: "man, you couldn't even wait for the sting to wear off before spreading them could you?"

C: "god, you are such an a*****e. I'm trying to protect you and all you can do is bash me"

J: "you deserve nothing less." She went to say something when she heard a car pull up. She turned around just in time to see Eric blasting past her. "Oh look, here's the slut-maker himself. How's it feel to have my leftovers?" Eric didn't utter a word, not even a syllable. His fist, with his entire body weight behind it, came in direct contact with Jake's nose. You could hear every bone shatter from 10 feet away. Jake screamed in agony and stumbled backward, falling over a log. Eric advanced on him, still not saying anything. He picked him up by the collar and started hitting him repeatedly, blood flying everywhere. Calleigh ran over to them.

C: "ERIC STOP!" She tried to stop him but he forcefully, although careful not to hurt her, pushed her away. Jake managed to get out of Eric's grip and attempted his defense. He swung at Eric, just missing his jaw. Eric retaliated by jabbing him hard in the side multiple times. Jake let out more cries of agony and doubled over. Eric then punched him hard in the jaw, causing another cacophony of broken bones. "ERIC PLEASE STOP YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Eric couldn't hear her. He had never been so angry in his entire life. He walked over to Jake with every intention to continue beating him when a parade of sirens got his attention. A routine patrol car patrolling the beaches had heard the commotion and come over. The officer inside now had his lights on all of them, shouting for them to stop where they were while he called for backup. Eric stood still for a moment, he wanted to beat the hell out of Jake, but he was still a cop. He couldn't help it though and began to walk toward Jake again.

O1: "I said stop or I'll shoot!" The officer had his gun drawn; meanwhile four more cars had shown up. Eric stopped. Eight officers ran over, three to Jake while five surrounded Eric.

O1: "get on your knees and put your hands behind your head, now!"

O2: "we need an ambulance, this guy's unconscious!" Eric did as he was told and the officer cuffed him.

C: "wait please you can't arrest him, he was just…"

O3: "ma'am, can I ask what you are doing here?" Calleigh paused, not sure whether to tell the truth.

C: "I…"

O3: "how did you get that bruise?" She paused again. "Ok, you're going to have to come with us." The five officers that had surrounded Eric escorted him and Calleigh to the cars. Eric was put in one, Calleigh in another. Jake, meanwhile, was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. Once they arrived at the station Eric was put in a holding cell while Calleigh was put in an interrogation room. A female officer came in. _Great they think I'm a victim _.

FO: "so the guy in holding isn't talking. Do you want to tell me what was going on down there?"

C: "I don't know what you mean"

FO: "ok, look. I know you know what that was about. The bruise on your cheek. Did he hit you too?"

C: "Eric would never hit me"

FO: "what about the other one?" Calleigh looked away, holding back tears. The female officer went to ask another question when there was a knock on the door. She got up. Another officer whispered something and they both left the room. Then the door opened and closed again. Calleigh looked up, her heart falling into her stomach.

H: "Calleigh"

C: "Horatio. What are you doing here?" She was still holding back the tears.

H: "one of the officers here recognized you from a case a while back, he called me." Calleigh didn't know what to say, but she knew Horatio was probably already well-informed.

H: "is that Jake's handiwork?" He motioned to her cheek. She looked down.

C: "Eric can't be held responsible for what happened. He…"

H: "loves you, I know." Calleigh didn't know what to say. Eric hadn't said those words to her yet, but she knew they were true. The tears were now freely falling.

C: "what's going to happen now?"

H: "you let me deal with that, ok? You just sit tight." He left. Calleigh rested her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. Meanwhile, Horatio made his way to holding where he was let into Eric's cell. Eric wasn't surprised to see him.

E: "he deserved a lot more." He didn't even look at Horatio when he said it.

H: "and I'm sure you would have given it to him had the officers not stopped you." Eric stared into space. "Eric, did you ever stop to think of the repercussions?"

E: "didn't matter, still doesn't. Had I been aware of any I wouldn't have done anything any differently. He put his hands on her H, did you see…" He stopped, clenching his jaw and eyes tearing.

H: "yes, I saw. And believe me Eric I understand your reasons, but you hurt him badly"

E: "good"

H: "Eric, I know you couldn't help yourself but this isn't going to go away easily. They're compiling a list of charges against you as we speak." Eric let out a big sigh.

E: "tell me"

H: "Broken nose, broken jaw, four fractured ribs. Not to mention that he's unconscious." Eric closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

E: "how long do I have to stay in here?"

H: "I was able to get you released temporarily, but I have a feeling Jake will press charges. And if not the injuries will speak for themselves."

E: "can I see her?"

H: "she's waiting for you outside." Horatio escorted Eric to the front of the station where Calleigh was waiting for him, tears in her eyes. She looked both angry and worried; he wasn't sure which one he would be facing. He walked up to her so they were face to face.

C: "what were you thinking? You could have killed him"

E: "I wanted to." C: "Eric, please don't say that, especially here"

E: "I'm sorry Cal, I can't help it. I couldn't take that he put his hands on you like that." She saw the tears in his eyes and her anger faded away, all she wanted was to take him home. She threw her arms around him and held him, careful not to pull him too close to her side.

H: "I want both of you to take tomorrow off. We'll deal with this in a few days"

E: "thanks H"

H: "I'm going to do everything I can, but remember what I said"

E: "I will." The three of them walked outside. Horatio gave Eric and Calleigh a ride to Calleigh's as their cars had been impounded. Calleigh and Eric thanked him and walked inside and to the bedroom.

C: "What did Horatio mean? What did he say to you?"

E: "just that he thinks Jake will press charges, or if not that I could be charged by the state"

C: "for what exactly?"

E: "I don't know"

C: "Eric…" She began to cry. He walked over and put his forehead against hers.

E: "Cal, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt him so badly. I just, I couldn't help it." He put his hands on either side of her face, carefully brushing the right side. "I love you so much Calleigh." She looked into his eyes, saw he meant it and her fears fell away.

C: "I love you too." He lent down and kissed her. They spent the night holding each other, both too exhausted to do anything else, all the while wondering what was going to happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Being as Horatio had basically ordered them to take the day off Calleigh and Eric slept in, neither feeling the desire, nor the need really, to move from lying there holding each other. However, Calleigh's stomach seemed to have a different idea as it growled loudly. Eric couldn't help but laugh.

E: "I guess at least one of us will have to get up after all." Calleigh had her head buried in his chest.

C: "mmm...stupid stomach. You know if it was anything else I would fight you, but I actually am starving!"

E: "so I heard. Let's fix that." He stood up, helping Calleigh up after him. Luckily there was Chinese in the fridge so they didn't have to bother cooking anything. About 5 minutes had passed.

E: "are you angry?"

C: "about what?"

E: "Cal come on, you know about what." Calleigh sighed and looked at him.

C: "no, I'm not. I'm more worried than anything. I don't want anything to happen to you"

E: "I'm really sorry about what happened. I really didn't mean for it to go that far. It's just, I've never been that angry in my entire life. I didn't know it was even possible"

C: "I know you didn't mean for it to go that far, but you do realize that you took it too far, don't you?"

E: "yes, I do. Really I only intended to punch him, but after I started I just couldn't stop"

C: "that's what scares me"

E: "Cal you don't think I would ever, ever do anything remotely like that to you do you?"

C: "of course not that's not what I meant. It's just, actions have consequences. You can't just lose your temper like that, it's dangerous."

E: "I know. When it comes to you I seem to lose all rationality." Calleigh got up, wincing slightly, and walked over to him. She sat on his lap, one leg on either side, and put her hands on his face.

C: "well get some. I kinda like having you around you know." She smiled to let him know it was ok.

E: "ok, you're the boss." She leant down and kissed him, softy at first before adding more pressure and a little tongue. Between kisses Eric managed to mumble: "uh, should you be doing this. I thought we agreed you would relax?"

C: "this is relaxing"

E: "it won't be for long if you keep this up." This just made her go at it harder. She knew she had to take it easy on her side but that didn't mean she had to lay still. She had every intention of making up for lost time. Her hands wandered downward and under where they went to work on smooth, stroking motions. Eric couldn't help but moan in response, which is what she wanted. She felt him harden beneath her fingers, increasing her libido and warning her that the moment was coming. Eric meanwhile wanted her so much he could barely stop himself from throwing her on the table. He knew he had to take it easy; he noticed this morning just how extensive the bruise on her side was, extending from her hip bone to the top of her rib cage. It was black and looked sore; thankfully, though, she had taken something for the pain so it wasn't bothering her too badly. What Calleigh was doing to him right then though was unbearable. Slowly, but with intent, he stood her up. Realizing that lying on top of her was a bad idea he turned her around so she was facing away from him. He lifted the hem of her nightie and placed his hands in front at just the right spot on her ******. Calleigh moaned and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder, her arm around his neck. He kissed her neck while exploring her further and more avidly with his fingers. Finally he just couldn't take it anymore and carefully bent her forward slightly, placing his hands on her hips, careful not to put too much pressure on her right side. Calleigh placed both hands on the table to steady herself while Eric spread her legs and pushed himself inside her. He began thrusting tentatively, not wanting to hurt her. Between gasps Calleigh managed to speak.

C: "Eric I…I promise you're not going to hurt…me...just do it." That was all the encouragement he needed to pick up the pace. Calleigh couldn't help but be vocal; the position they were in and the speed of Eric's movements were hitting all the right spots simultaneously, for Eric as well. The table was shaking and everything on it began tumbling to the floor; neither of them noticed. Eric let out a yell as the moment came; Calleigh meanwhile had had multiple moments already. He turned her back around and kissed her.

E: "god I love you." She put one hand on the side of his face.

C: "I love you too." They kissed again.

E: "how's that bruise?"

C: "I think if we keep doing things like that we may work out the kinks"

E: "ha, well let's get it fully healed before we try anything kinkier." He winked at her.

C: "we'll see about that. So what do you want to do now?  
>Round two?"<p>

E: "woah there, I need a few moments to recover. How about a bath?"

C: "I might agree to that"

E:"good. Why don't you go get changed and I'll set it up"

C: "why do I get the feeling you have something up your sleeve?"

E: "no idea what you're talking about." He gave her a kiss and turned her toward the bedroom, giving her a light spanking as she went.

C: "watch it mister." Eric meanwhile went into the bathroom to prepare a bath for Calleigh. His mother taught him an old family recipe when he was young that helped ease sore muscles; she used to prepare it for him all the time when he played baseball. Calleigh may have been expecting something different, but this bath was for her, not them. As the water was filling up he put on some soft music and brought in a plate of strawberries he found in the fridge. He also placed vanilla scented candles strategically around the room, the heat from the water helped fill the room with a sweet scent. Calleigh came in and was stunned. "oh my god, Eric."

E: "why don't you get in?" She looked at him, puzzled.

C: "you're not coming?" He smiled at her.

E: "nope, this is for you. It's an old family remedy to sooth aching muscles. Try it." Calleigh looked at him strangely but gave in. As soon as she was submerged she felt all her muscles instantly relax.

C: "oh my god, this feels amazing"

E: "I told you. Never doubt a Cuban remedy"

C: "ha, I'll never make that mistake again. Those Cubans are miracle workers." She said with a wink. Eric sat on the floor by the bath, running his hand through the water.

E: "It shouldn't have happened"

C: "Eric, we already went through this. Last night…"

E: "I don't mean last night, I mean the night he…he…"

C: "please don't tell me you're blaming yourself. There was absolutely nothing you could have done. I never expected him to do anything like that. If I did I wouldn't have talked to him alone."

E: "yes you would have." He had so much concern on his face, so much worry.

C: "Eric.."

E: "Cal, you're the most stubborn person I have ever met. Not to mention one of the most proud. You still would have insisted on speaking with him alone even if you thought he MAY try something like what he did." He was right; her pride had more often than not gotten the better of her. She took his hand and interlocked their fingers.

C: "you're right. I guess I need to work on not being so reckless, but I could say the same about you"

E: "true enough, I guess we both need to work on it. I just don't want to lose you." Calleigh sat up and pulled his face toward her.

C: "you won't, I promise. But you have to promise that I won't lose you either. No more temper tantrums, got it?" Eric kissed her with intense passion.

E: "got it." They sat like that for a good hour and a half, Calleigh reveling in how good the water felt and Eric enjoying every minute of peace she got. Meanwhile, Jake had been released from the hospital. Though his injuries were severe they were non-life threatening. He had tensors around his ribs, his nose was blue with steristrips over the cuts and his jaw was sore. Though Eric did break it, he was able to get away with not wearing a brace and thankfully they didn't have to re-break it and wire it shut. Despite all this the worst pain he had was from the Rye, or maybe the slight concussion Eric gave him. He walked out of the hospital only to find a red-haired man waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

J: "let me guess, you're going to ask me not to press charges?"

H: "I'm going to advise you not to." Jake crossed his arms.

J: "are you threatening me?"

H: "I'm enlightening you." Jake laughed.

J: "ok, let me get this straight. He attacks me, puts me in the hospital, nearly kills me and I'm supposed to just...what…let it go?"

H: "if you're wise"

J: "excuse me, but I'd like to get out of here." He went to leave but Horatio blocked his way. "Get out of my way"

H: "Jake, really think about this."

J: "think about what! The guy attacked me! He deserves to pay for it!"

H: "same goes for you in regards to Calleigh." Jake glared at him, arms tense.

J: "I doubt that a bruise to the cheek will trump being beaten unconscious. Plus, you know Calleigh, she's too proud to press charges. No matter what you say."

H: "we'll see." They stared at each other for a few moments until Horatio stepped aside. Jake continued to walk away, got in his car and pulled out his phone.

J: "hello? Yes, I'd like to speak A. Mcdarmid. Thank you."

Meanwhile, back at Calleigh's , Calleigh was getting dressed after her bath while Eric was sitting at what was now affectionately called "their table." He was writing: _premeditated assault, aggravated assault, battery…attempted murder? _He was making a list of all the charges Jake could possibly draw up against him. He needed to think about a defense should he need one. He heard Calleigh coming out of the bedroom and quickly put the list in his pocket, he didn't want to worry her; though he knew she had already made the same list in her head.

C: "hey, what are you up to?"

E: "nothing much; just spending some quality time with our table." He patted it and winked at her.

C: "do you think it's sanitary to let other people eat off it now?"

E: "maybe if we disinfect it, repeatedly." They both laughed.

C: "so, we have the whole day off together. Anything in particular you'd like to do?" He grinned.

E: "I could think of a few things"

C: "oh, so we've recovered now have we?"

E: "I bounce back fast"

C: "so I see." She walked over and sat on his lap, giving him a soft kiss. Eric stroked her thigh and kissed the side of her neck. In between kisses he whispered:

E: "how's your side? Any better?" He continued kissing, she closed her eyes.

C: "mmmm….much, thank you." She turned her head to meet him face to face where he put his lips on hers, massaging her tongue with his. "mmmm. ..Eric…Eric...?"; She pulled away. "Maybe we should take advantage of having a day off together, this never happens."

E: "I am taking advantage; I'm doing exactly what I want to do today." She pushed him back.

C: "there's plenty of time for that later, let's go." She pulled him up and they headed outside. They spent their day off just being together. They headed to the marina and had the best time just walking around, having lunch and talking. When 6'o clock rolled around they decided it was a good time to head home; they picked up some Thai on the way.

E: " you know, I never knew it could be so great just walking around doing nothing in particular"

C: "kind of amazing how wonderful it is just being together, isn't it?"

E: "It's the most amazing feeling I have ever had." He leaned over to kiss her, she leaned in the rest of the way. She went to sit back up a little too quickly and winced. "It's still hurting?"

C: "A little. I think I just need to take slower movements." She gestured to the table.

E: "so no more table dancing for a while?" She laughed.

C: "At least not until I can sit up without wincing. Though I think those baths of yours will get the job done nicely."

E: "another bath coming right up." He got up and cleared the table, Calleigh gazing at him. Eric went to draw Calleigh a bath and when he came out she was waiting in the hallway. "You go relax, I'm going to clean up the kitchen." He kissed her and went to walk to the kitchen. She grabbed his hand and stopped him, pinning him against the wall. "Uh, Cal? Wucha doin?"

C: "thanking you for being so incredible"

E: "what happened to slow movements, taking it easy?"

C: "taking it easy means no bouncing around. I have every intention of focusing on one spot"

She gave him one last kiss before dropping to her knees, pulling his clothing down with her. The minutes that followed were pure ecstasy for Eric, he couldn't believe how much he loved this woman. He wound his hands through her hair, not pushing, just wrapping it around his fingers to give him something to hold on to. "Calleigh!..." Every second Eric couldn't help but let out a whimperof pure pleasure. Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer and he let out one last cry, his grip loosening from Calleigh's hair. "Good god… I think you're going to kill me" he said panting.

C: "I'm ok with that." She stood up and looked at him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I really love you"

E: "I love you too, baby." Calleigh kissed him, after which he suggested she go take her bath; he kissed her the entire way to the bathroom. The next day Calleigh and Eric headed to work together. Horatio decided after what happened with Jake that Eric should be removed from his case. Natalia and Jake ended up being able to work together quite well without Eric and Jake constantly at each other. Eric, meanwhile, was assigned to another case and was instructed by Horatio to keep his distance. Jake had yet to press any charges; he and Natalia ended up solving their case with the help of Jake's informant. Apparently the girls were supposed to finalize a huge deal with three buyers at the club that night but something had gone wrong. The deal was for $500K but the buyers only brought $250K. You can imagine what ensued; the girls told them the deal was off and the combination of drugs, money, and testosterone sent one of the buyers into a rage. He grabbed a switchblade out of his pocket and stabbed one of the girls. He then turned his attention to the other telling her to give him the drugs. She refused and he stabbed her as well, taking the drugs by force. All three were caught and the drugs recovered. Calleigh was able to hide most of the bruise that hadn't faded with a little makeup. When anyone did notice she covered by saying she was test-firing a weapon and it kicked back on her. Not something she liked to admit to but it was better than the truth; she too kept her distance from Jake. Her and Ryan's case was proving to be a little trickier. Ryan walked into the ballistic lab where Calleigh was examining the bullets again.

R: "hey, didn't we already look at those from every angle?"

C: "yeah, but we don't have any other evidence so…"

R: "you find anything new?"

C: "not yet."

R: "Calleigh, is everything ok?" She looked up at him.

C: "of course it is. Why do you ask?"

R: "well, since I've known you you haven't taken so much as one sick day. Then all of a sudden both you and Eric take the same day off, he's taken off his case and then assigned to a new one."

C: "Ryan, everything's fine. I just really wasn't feeling well the other day and Eric had some family business to take care of. You're acting like there's some big conspiracy going on." She laughed.

R: "sorry. I'm not trying to be nosy I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

C: "well, that's sweet of you but everything's fine. And you can't help but be nosy." She winked at him.

R: "yeah, well…So, about these bullets?"

C: "there's nothing here. Did you find out anything about this guy's life?"

R: "uh, yeah. Alex I.D. him as Jonathan Myers, 31. Worked as an electrician, good reputation, no problems with any neighbours or clients, single…"

C: "did you get a client list?"

R: "yeah. He worked all over"

C: "anyone stand out. Maybe someone he visited multiple times?" Ryan scanned the list.

R: "oh yeah, actually. A woman named Samantha Jones. He made almost 25 visits to her in a month"

C: "25. That's quite a lot for an electrical problem. We should go talk to her." They headed over. Calleigh knocked on the door. A young woman answered it. "Hi. I'm CSI Duquesne this is CSI Wolfe, we wanted to ask you a few questions about Jonathan Myers?"

YW: "I'm sorry, I don't know who that is." She went to close the door but Calleigh stopped her.

C: "umm, he's the electrician who was servicing your house?"

YW: "oh?"

C: "he was murdered." The young woman seemed to hold her breath. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

YW: "yes I…I remember him now. I'm sorry to hear about him"

R: "can you tell us why he came to see you 25 times in a month?"

YW: "it's an old house, the electrical is shot. He was helping me out"

R: "doesn't look very old to me?"

YW: "yeah, well, looks are deceiving." Her house was dark inside and Calleigh was having a hard time seeing her.

C: "Ma'am, do you mind stepping outside?"

YW: "why, what for?"

C: "please just step outside." As the young woman reluctantly stepped outside Calleigh saw that she had a huge bruise on her cheek and a split lip. "May I ask how that happened?"

YW: "I fell, it's nothing."

R: "did he do that?" The young woman was trying to hold back tears, she looked to the ground.

YW: "I…he…& ; ;rdq uo;

C: "did he assault you?" The young woman kept her eyes on the ground.

YW: "he..uh..he raped me…a week ago."

C: "I'm so sorry. Did you report it?"

YW: "no. I told my boyfriend but that's it." Calleigh and Ryan looked at each other.

R: "did he seem upset when you told him?" The young woman didn't respond.

YW: "I don't think I have anything else to say."

C: "well then I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." They escorted her down to CSI. Meanwhile, Ryan tracked down her boyfriend and brought him in, a former marine. After an hour of interrogation, and some bluffing on Ryan's part about his girlfriend giving him up, the guy confessed. He claimed the guy had it coming for putting his hands on his girlfriend. Calleigh sympathized with him, thinking about her similar experience, _this guy could be Eric…. _

The next 2 and a half months went by without conflict. Jake still hadn't pressed charges although Calleigh and Eric knew it wasn't over. Eric and Calleigh's relationship was going amazingly well, they were madly in love. One particular morning Eric woke up to Calleigh's smell, roses, and his arm around her. He kissed her shoulder and she mumbled.

E: "Good morning"

C: "good morning to you too"

E: "how about I make us some breakfast before work?

C: "mmm…that sounds great. Oh! As long as it's pancakes! With peanut butter!"

E: "eww, Cal that's disgusting"

C: "no its not, everything is better with peanut butter." Eric chuckled.

E: "ok, whatever you say." He headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Calleigh sat up and rubbed her eyes, she was still incredibly tired even though she got 8 hours of sleep. She stood up but had to brace herself against the wall to combat the sudden wave of lightheadedness. _Whew, stood up too fast… _She made her way to the bathroom where she splashed some water on her face and brushed her teeth. After rinsing her mouth she stood up and was about to head into the kitchen when an intense wave of nausea came out of nowhere. Before she knew it she had fallen to her knees in front of the toilet. After her stomach was empty she went back to the sink to rinse out her mouth and brush her teeth again. _Where did that come from? _..She shook her head and brushed it off as something she ate and headed into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

Calleigh decided not to mention getting sick to Eric; he would just overreact and tell her to stay home. They took separate cars to CSI as Eric had been parking his at Calleigh's for almost a month straight; He barley saw his condo anymore and when he did he couldn't wait to go back to Calleigh's. It wasn't until the first of the month came, rent day, when he wondered why he was paying rent for a place he barely saw and never wanted to be at. He considered talking to Calleigh about it. Meanwhile, Calleigh walked into her lab still not feeling well. She was unbelievably nauseous and dizzy, not to mention really warm. Natalia walked in shortly after.

N: "hey Calleigh, I got a call. You up for a drive?" Calleigh was breathing deeply and swallowed hard.

C: "uh…Yeah…s ure just let me…grab my kit"

N: "Calleigh, are you ok?"

C: "yeah I'm fine." She gave her a fake smile.

N: "are you sure? You look really pale?"

C: "Nat I'm a blonde southern woman, I'm always pale"

N: "there's a difference between fair and pale, Cal"

C: "really Nat I'm fine. I think I just ate something bad yesterday, or caught something"

N:" maybe you should go home?"

C: "no I'll be ok, let's go." They head to the crime scene. Once there they see their victim, a man in his twenties who had been impaled by a flag pole.

N: "talk about taking one for your country."

C: "that's terrible! I think Ryan is rubbing off on you"

N: "hey let's not give him all the credit." She turned her attention to the officer on scene. "How exactly did this happen?" Calleigh was taking photos.

O: "a car ploughed into the pole, snapping it off and sending if flying."

C: "so where is the car?"

O: "took off. This guy was having lunch with his girlfriend when it happened." He motioned to the woman sitting 20 feet away in the back of an ambulance.

C: "I'll go." Calleigh walked over to the woman, she looked about 6 months pr****nt. "Hi, I'm CSI Duquesne. Can you tell me what happened?"

W: "I uh…" She had tears in her eyes. "I don't know what happened. We were just sitting there, then all of a sudden it came out of nowhere and…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

C: "I'm so sorry about your boyfriend. Did you see the driver or remember the type of car?"

N: "umm…he was white, dark hair, square jaw. The car was black." She pasued. "Can I go?"

C: "of course, thank you." The woman got up and walked away, Calleigh staring after her. Suddenly she became extremely dizzy and felt the vomit rising in her throat. She ran behind the ambulance and reintroduced herself to her breakfast. Once she had regained her composure she walked back over to Natalia, pretending like nothing had happened. They collected all the evidence and headed back to CSI. The car had been in a hurry to get away and had left distinct tire treads; Natalia ran them through the system and found they belonged to a 2004 jaguar, expensive. The car was extensively damaged and they found it in under an hour. With the suspect in holding Calleigh brought in the woman to see If she could I.D. him.

W: "that's him."

C: "are you sure?"

W: "positive. I remember his face. Is there somewhere I could sit down?"

C: "of course, just over here." She gestured to some couches. The woman sat down while Calleigh sat beside her. "How are you doing?"

W: "ok…considering. I just thought finding out I was pr****nt would be the biggest shock I ever got."

C: "how far are you?"

W: "a little over six months." She laughed. "It's funny, I still remember when I found out. I asked a friend of mine to go to the beach. She said she didn't want to because it was that time of the month. All of a sudden I couldn't remember my last time. Instant panic attack. But Pete was so happy…" She started crying. Calleigh put a hand on her should to comfort her; something the girl said started to bother her and it sunk in: _oh god, I can't remember mine either _. The driver was arrested and charged with second degree murder. Calleigh went back to her lab, immediately pulled out her I-phone, jumped to the calendar tool, and started counting. She had to put it down and look away when she bypassed two weeks. She pushed her chair back and took a deep breath, her heart pounding.

C: "****." She was trying not to panic until she knew for sure. She made it through the rest of the day with difficulty, she couldn't focus. Eric was still busy with cases so she would be home before him; on her way she stopped at the drugstore. 20 minutes later she was sitting in her bathroom looking at the white stick in her hand, the little pink cross watching her. "Ok, I know it's a sacred symbol and everything but that little pink cross is so unholy." She shook the stick as if it would change the result. She put it on the counter and just stared at it, breathing heavily. It's not that she didn't want children but it wasn't so simple: if she were no more than 10 weeks the baby _could _be Eric's, if she was more than that…Calleigh let out a loud sigh and put her head in her hands; either way it could be Jake's, and the last thing she wanted was for him to have a living, breathing reason to be in her life. She decided not to tell Eric until she was absolutely sure and knew how far along she was; Eric wanted a family, but she didn't want to get his hopes up if it turned out there was no possibility of him being the father. An hour went by and Eric finally got to Calleigh's.

E: "hey baby." He walked in and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her.

C: "hey, you're late. What took so long?"

E: "loose ends. Sorry"

C: "no problem. I'd wait for you." She smiled and pulled him in for more. "Hungry?"

E: "not for food."  
>He began to kiss and nibble her neck. She loved it when he did that.<p>

C: "ok hold it right there, you may not be hungry but I'm starving!"

E: "ok, ok." They walked into the kitchen and ate dinner on 'their table.' Calleigh was being quiet.

E: "Cal, are you ok you're being really quiet?"

C: "oh yeah I'm fine, just a little tired."

E: "you've been tired a lot lately. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

C: "yes I'm fine. Anyway, I'm probably so tired because a certain someone is wiping me out"

E: "is that a cue for that certain someone to cut it out?"

C: "are you kidding? It's a cue for that certain someone to get on it." She smirked at him. He leant over and kissed her, it got heated quickly. Eric picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed where he started unbuttoning her shirt and removing her pants. Slowly he began kissing her chest, then her stomach, then her inner thigh…" "ummm, where exactly are you going?"

E: "you said you were wiped out, so lay back and relax." He got on it, her legs spread as wide as they could possibly get. Calleigh had her hands on his head at first but had to throw them behind her and grasp the bed covers to keep from seizing, her back arched. Eric continued until Calleigh's throat was sore from screaming and she felt her legs were going to fall off and had lost all feeling in her fingers. They then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Calleigh had the next day off so she slept in while Eric got up and got ready for work. He walked back into the bedroom to give Calleigh a kiss goodbye. "So do you have anything exciting planned for today?" Truth was she had a doctor's appointment, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

C: "no, not really. I have a few errands to run that's about it"

E: "Fun. So I'll see you later?"

C: "absolutely." He gave her a kiss and left for work, Calleigh got ready and headed to the doctor's.

At the doctor's office Calleigh was sitting in an exam room waiting for her results, her hands were clammy and she was fidgeting; just then the doctor came in.

DR: "well Ms. Duquesne, I have your results and you are definitely pr****nt." Calleigh stared at him.

C: "are…are you sure?"

DR: "100%"

C: "umm…can you…can you tell me how far?"

DR: "not solely by your blood test, but let's have a look and find out. Why don't you lay back?" Calleigh laid back and the Dr lifted her shirt. The gel was cold. He moved the wand over and turned on the machine. A black and grey image popped up; he turned on the volume and the room filled with a fast thumping. "Hear that? That's your baby's heartbeat." Calleigh couldn't help but get tears.

C: "how far?"

DR: "well, taking into account your HCG level and the baby's size, about 10 weeks." Calleigh let out the breath she had been holding. "I'm getting the feeling this wasn't planned."

C: "not exactly."

DR: "you know you do have options." Calleigh looked at the ceiling, she knew what she wanted.

C: "I want this baby...It's just…a surprise."

DR: "most great things that happen to us are." He turned off the machine and handed Calleigh a sonogram photo. Before she left he gave her her prescriptions and set up her next appointment. Calleigh went straight home and sat on the couch, staring at the photo: "hey baby." Eric got to Calleigh's around 6. He had his own key so he just walked right in. Calleigh was still on the couch.

E: "hey hun." Calleigh didn't answer.

E: "Calleigh?" He looked sideways at her at walked around the couch so he was facing her. She looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

C: "Eric, I…" She had tears in her eyes. He bent down on his knees so he was face to face with her.

E: "Cal you're scaring me, what's wrong? Are you ok? Did something…" She put her hand over his mouth to silence him.

C: "Eric…I'm pr****nt."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

Eric couldn't take his eyes off her; he had no idea what to say.

E: "wh..wh.." He couldn't get the words out so he cleared his throat and took a breath. "What?"

C: "I'm pr****nt." Barely above a whisper.

E: "are you sure?"  
>She handed him the photo.<p>

C: "pretty sure." Eric just stared at it, his mind swimming until it clicked on and he looked at her.

E: "how far?"

C: "10 weeks"

E: "so it could be…"

C: "yeah"

E: "but it could also be…"

C: "yeah." Silence followed. After an uncomfortable amount of time Calleigh spoke up. "Say something." Eric was still looking at the photo of what could be his child. "Eric, I know we didn't plan this and I know there's a possibility that it's not yours but…" Before she could finish her sentence he had kissed her, his hands on both sides of her face. He continued kissing her for a full minute.

E: "Cal, I'm not gunna lie. I want this baby to be mine. But in the end even if he or she isn't there is absolutely nothing or no one that could ever make me not want to be with you, I'm completely in love with you."

C: "really?"

E: "Calleigh….you mean the world to me! Did you honestly think you having Jake's baby would change that?"

C: "I don't know. I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be around Jake's child, to be reminded of him every time…"

E: "look, if this baby is Jake's I can't say it won't take some getting used to. But I have every intention of being with you for a long time, and now with this baby." She looked at him intently, seeing how much he wanted this baby.

C: "you really want this baby don't you?" Eric looked at the photo again then back at Calleigh.

E: "yeah, I really do." He paused. "Do you?"

C: "yes. I also really want him or her to be yours, so much…"

E: "did you ask the doctor when we could find that out?"

C: "no. I was still attempting to process the fact I was actually pr****nt"

E: "when's your next appointment?"

C: "in three weeks"

E: "ok, we'll ask him then"

C: "we?" Eric looked questioningly at her, resting his hands on her thighs.

E: "Calleigh, being with you means being with you, through everything." Calleigh had tears in her eyes.

C: "will you love this baby even if he or she isn't yours?"

E: "are you kidding? I'll love this baby because he or she is a part of you, and I love you…more than anything." Calleigh put her lips on his before pulling him into a full embrace.

C: "I love you too." They held each other for a while.

E: "Cal?"

C: "yeah?"

E: "what do you think about living together?" Calleigh broke the hug and looked at him.

C: "Eric, you don't need to feel obligated to move in with me just because I'm…"

E: "I'm not, I wouldn't. I've been thinking about this for awhile. I barely ever stay at my condo and when I do I can't sleep because you're not there. I want you there, always."

C: "wow…you're really nailing the romantic speeches tonight aren't you?" she laughed, it felt good.

E: "I have skills." He smiled at her. "So…what do you think?" She kissed him again.

C: "I think it took you long enough"

E: "so…that's a yes, right?" Calleigh laughed out loud again.

C: "yes that's a yes"

E: "so I guess it should be your place. You have two bedrooms and we'll need the extra one for the baby." Calleigh just gazed at him; she couldn't believe how incredible he was. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

C: "I can't believe how much I love you." Compassion filled Eric's eyes.

E: "you were worried I would leave weren't you? That I wouldn't want to be around this baby if it weren't mine." Calleigh was full on crying now.

C: "I didn't know if you would be able to be happy about it. I mean, having a baby is supposed to be an exciting thing. How could you possibly be excited about your girlfriend having another man's baby? How could you handle me being excited about it?"

E: "Because I would know that it was the prospect of having a baby that you were excited about, not that it was Jake's. At least I hope so."

C: "Eric…I don't want Jake even remotely involved in my life. All I want is you"

E: "well… let's not forget one thing…"

C: "what's that?"

E: "this baby could be mine." Callleigh smiled. He pulled her down into his arms. For the next 10 minutes he held her, knowing that right now she just needed to know he was there, would be there. After 10 minutes of breathing her in he turned his face to hers and kissed her, increasing the passion with each one. He loved her, and the possibility of her having his baby just made him want her more. He slipped his hands under her shirt and lifted it off. They began kissing again, Calleigh slowly rocking back and forth, driving him crazy. She slipped his shirt off his shoulders and pushed him back onto the floor, kissing his chest. Eric grabbed her by the waist and lifted her forward so she was leaning over him, her chest parallel with his lips. He unhooked her **** and threw it to the side, knocking over alamp and sending it crashing to the floor. Eric used every action his lips and tongue could possibly do on her breasts, Calleigh pressed her hands into the floor. He brought her face back down level with his and whispered in her ear. "Stand up." Calleigh had an idea where he was going and obeyed. She stood up and Eric removed the rest of her clothing. He spent a great deal of time between her legs, Calleigh barely being able to contain the screams. He started licking and kissing his way up her body. "Eric, please…" He knew what she wanted but he was enjoying building her up. He made her wait a little longer, spending more time than she cared for at her neck while removing the rest of his own clothing, with Calleigh's help. Finally she couldn't wait any longer; she grabbed his face and turned it toward her sharply. "So help me god…" He put his lips on hers with forceful passion, picking her up and practically slamming her against the nearest wall, knocking over tables and lamps along the way and causing a picture to slide down the wall and shatter. With his hands firmly under her he pushed himself completely inside her, going as fast and deep as he possibly could. With every thrust Calleigh's backside hit the wall with immense force, she loved it. She dug her nails into Eric's back for support. After giving one last powerful thrust they climaxed simultaneously.

E: "I think we're going to end up destroying this place." Calleigh chuckled.

C: "well, better we do as much damage as we can now because once this baby comes its goodbye rough, loud sex and hello sleep."

E: "oh, I don't know about that. I can be pretty creative."

C: "that you can. Did you want to put me down now?"

E: "not really." He kissed her as he lowered her to the ground. "Sleep?"

C: "mmm." They walked hand in hand into the bedroom and fell asleep immediately, utterly exhausted.

The next morning Calleigh woke up to an empty bed. She walked out of the living room to see Eric in the kitchen making breakfast. As she went she surveyed the damage they had done.

C: "oh my god." Eric chuckled.

E: "do you think we can get insurance?"

C: "if we can we should definitely sign up, it looks like a tornado came through here!"

E: "yeah well, it's what you do to me." He was smiling at her.

C: "good to know." She walked over and kissed him.

E: "are you hungry?"

C: "not really"

E: "Cal baby, you really should eat something"

C: "alright, alright. I'll try something." Eric made her some toast and gave it to her. She took one bite before she clasped her hand over her mouth and ran to the sink. Eric held her hair. "This is going to be fun." Eric kissed the back of her head and gave her some water.

E: "hopefully it will end in a few months"

C: "it better. Eric…"

E: "yeah?"

C: "I don't think we should tell anyone about the baby, at least not yet. Especially since you and I technically aren't 'allowed' to be together"

E: "Cal, we are going to have to tell people eventually"

C: "I know that. But if I tell people I'm pr****nt they're going to assume it's Jake's. I don't want to have to explain the situation; plus I really don't want everyone informed on my personal life."

E: "you're right, it is really complicated"

C: "once we get some answers we'll figure out what to do"

E: "I'm ok with that." He kissed her on the cheek; he didn't feel like toast this morning.

C: "I think I'll go brush my teeth now"

E: "good idea.."

For the next few weeks Eric and Calleigh tried not to stress over the baby, but it was hard. They both wanted Eric to be the baby's father so badly that not knowing was killing them. Finally the day of Calleigh's doctor's appointment came and they could hopefully get some answers. Calleigh was sitting on the exam table, Eric beside her, when the doctor walked in.

DR: "hello again Ms. Duquesne"

C: "please call me Calleigh"

DR: "alright. And who is this?"

C: "this is Eric Delko, my boyfriend"

E: "nice to meet you." He shook the doctor's hand.

DR: "nice to meet you too. You are the baby's father?"

E: "uh…well…& quot;; He looked at Calleigh.

C: "possibly." The doctor looked at her, puzzled. "Is it possible to do paternity testing before the baby is born?"

DR: "well, yes it is possible just not routine. You're unsure of this baby's paternity?" Calleigh couldn't help but feel ashamed.

C: "yes"

DR: "well, if you'd like to obtain a paternity test before the baby is born we can do that. Unfortunately, it's too dangerous to do it this early. We'll have to wait until at least your fifth month." Calleigh sighed.

C: "ok. I'd like to do that"

DR: "alright then, I'll put a note in your chart. Other than that how are you feeling?"

C: "ok I guess. Nauseous and tired but that's about it at this point"

DR: "the nausea should pass as you progress. Why don't we take a look and see how this baby's doing." He began performing the ultrasound, Eric couldn't stop staring at the screen and smiling. "Ok, everything looks great. I'll see you again in three weeks."

C&E: "thank you." Eric and Calleigh arrived back home and settled on the couch.

C: "I guess we'll have to think of an excuse to everyone after all"

E: "don't worry hun, everything will work out." He kissed the side of her head and she put it on his shoulder, trying to think about how they were going to handle the next 2 and a half months and what they were going to tell everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

Later that day Calleigh was lying on the bed brainstorming her excuse; she didn't want to tell everyone the truth, partly because she and Eric weren't even supposed to be together but also because she couldn't help but feel they would look down on her; she never cared what people thought but at work she needed and wanted respect. Eric walked to the door.

E: "what are you thinking about?"

C: "what to tell everyone"

E: "Cal, you're talking like you have to come up with some dramatic lie." She sat up.

C: "well what am I supposed to do. Tell them the truth?"

E: "yes. Tell them you're pregnant"

C: "what? Eric, they'll assume it's Jakes. What if it's not? What do I say then?"

E: "then we'll say that you and I began as you and Jake were drifting apart and things happened"

C: "that doesn't fix the fact that I lied"

E: "actually, you haven't lied at all. Everyone will assume its Jake's, that doesn't mean you have to confirm it"

C: "it's still lying by omission." Eric came over and sat on the bed.

E: "Cal, you have never been very vocal about your personal life, and everyone knows that. Why should now be any different? And besides, the details aren't anyone's business." Calleigh sighed.

C: "what if Jake finds out?"

E: "then we'll deal with that when it comes"

C: "you really think it's that simple?"

E: "in my experience lying just makes everything worse. You lie once and then something inevitably happens and you have to lie again to cover up the first lie. It's a viscous cycle." Calleigh sighed.

C: "you're right. I don't know why this is bothering me so much." He grabbed her hand.

E: "you're career is important to you; you want their respect." Calleigh chuckled.

C: "sometimes I forget how well you know me." He pulled her towards him and kissed her.

E: "Cal, I promise you everything is going to be fine." She smiled at him.

C: "I love you"

E: "I love you too. Look, we don't have to tell everyone about the baby right away. Given the situation why don't we wait to tell them until we have to?"

C: "that sounds like a plan." He kissed her, leaned her back on the pillows, and spent the next 3 hours getting to know her even better. Calleigh woke up before Eric the next morning and went to shower. She was in there for about 10 minutes before she heard the door open and felt arms around her waist. "And what do you think you're doing?"

E: "saying good morning." He kissed her neck and moved his hands lower.

C: "mmm….good morning." Eric reached for the soap and began massaging her body. "We are definitely going to be late"

E: "most likely." With that he pushed her against the wall and lifted one leg. He toyed with her **** with one hand while bracing himself against the wall with the other and gently thrusting; thank god the shower was loud to muffle the screams. An hour later they were finally ready for work and headed in. Calleigh was in her lab looking over some evidence when hell walked in.

J: "working hard as always." Calleigh was startled; she turned to see Jake standing in her doorway.

C: "Jake. What are you doing here?'

J: "I'm a detective remember"

C: "yeah, one that I haven't seen in months"

J: "that's your doing, not mine"

C: "what does that mean?" He took a few steps and approached her table.

J: "you're the one avoiding me Calleigh"

C: "yeah, because last time I saw you you called me a whore and threatened Eric"

J: "he deserved it"

C: "go away Jake."  
>She turned her back to him and pretending to go back to her evidence.<p>

J: "Calleigh?...Calleigh?" Frustrated she turned back around.

C: "what the hell do you want, Jake?"

J: "you." Calleigh was so shocked she couldn't help but laugh.

C: "you have got to be kidding me?"

J: "look, I'm sorry for what I said, and did. I shouldn't have hurt you like that especially considering how much I still love you. " Calleigh just stared at him, speechless.

C: "Jake, you yelled in my face, called me a whore, slapped me twice, sent me flying into a table and threatened someone I care deeply for. Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it"

J: "then tell me what will, tell me what I have to say or do to make this better"

C:" there is absolutely nothing you could say or do that would ever make this better"

J: "Calleigh, I love you"

C: "and I want absolutely nothing to do with you ever again. Stay the hell away from me." She turned. Jake was getting angry, time for plan B. He dropped a file in front of her. She couldn't help it, the bizarreness of the situation had peaked her curiosity. "What's that?"

J: "ammunition"

C: "for what?"

J: "for putting Delko away"

C: "what?"

J: "you don't honestly think I've just been sitting on my ass for two months do you?...Mcdarmid"

C: "A. Mcdarmi? The lawyer?"

J: "that file contains two months worth of evidence against Delko: photos of my injuries, eye witness accounts, hospital bills. Not to mention testimonies from individuals who are well aware of his temper"

C: "you cannot be serious"

J: "he could have killed me. I'm dead serious." Calleigh grew silent; she understood what he was doing.

C: "you're blackmailing me…"

J: "I'm giving you a choice. I love you, regardless of what you did. If you refuse to love me back then I'll have to settle for making your life as miserable as possible; and what will do that will be taking him from you." Calleigh swallowed.

C: "what it is going to take to make all this disappear?"

J: "leave him"

C: "what?"

J: "if you want this information to disappear, for me to drop the charges, end it"

C: "I won't do that"

J: "then you'll be seeing him behind bars very soon. Can you live with that?" With that he walked out, leaving the file. Calleigh stared after him her stomach turning and tears in her eyes. After a few moments she turned her attention to the file, she had to know if Jake's threat had a chance. Having lawyers as parents gave Calleigh the knowledge to understand that Jake's case was solid, iron clad. If he went ahead with this he would win and Eric would spend a good amount of time behind bars. Despite knowing this she was holding on to some thread of hope that she was wrong and left her lab to get a second opinion. She arrived at a law firm downtown 10 mintues later; she was escorted into the office of a public defender she had met through her father, a good and honest man.

H: "Calleigh! It's been a while, good to see you." He got up from his desk to shake her hand.

C: "hi Henry, it's good to see you too. I only wish it were underbetter circumstances"

H: "are you alright?"

C: "yes, I'm fine, but a friend of mine is in some trouble. I need your advice"

H: "anything, have a seat." Calleigh handed him the file and waited as he read through it. Finally he looked up at her. "This friend, is he/she the one who gave the beating or received it?" Calleigh paused.

C: "gave"

H: "Calleigh, I'm really sorry to say this but this information is completely solid." Even though she already knew it Calleigh couldn't help but feel her heart fall into her stomach.

C: "so there's no way around it?"

H: "this guy has done his homework, well. He has physical evidence, witnesses, a documented past history of aggression. I don't see how you could beat this without jail time." She held her breath.

C: "Could he be charged with attempted murder?"

H: "most definitely." Calleigh felt the lump forming in her throat.

C: "I understand. Thank you for seeing me"

H: "I wish I could have given you better advice"

C: "I appreciate your honesty, I should go." She forced a smile and left. On the way she called Horatio and told him she wasn't feeling well and would like to go home, he agreed. She spent the next hour sitting in her kitchen reading through the file over and over, trying to find a loop hole, nothing. That's when her phone rang, Eric. She took a deep breath.

C: "hi"

E: "hey, are you ok? Horatio said you went home sick"

C: "yeah, I'm ok. The baby is giving me a run for my money"

E: "do you need anything? Should I come over?"

C: "no its ok, I'm just going to take a nap. I'll see you later."

E: "ok. I love you." Tears began to fall.

C: "me too." She closed her phone and sat back; she had made a decision.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

Eric said he would be over as soon as he finished his casework. Calleigh used this time to gather herself, placing the file Jake had given her in her gun safe. Around 6 Eric showed up, using his key. Calleigh was sitting on the couch.

E: "hey babe, how are you feeling?"

C: "not very well, actually. I had a rough afternoon." He walked over and sat beside her.

E: "I'm sorry to hear that, hopefully these will help a little." He handed her a bouquet of white tulips. She loved tulips. This was going to be too much." She took them without saying a word. "Calleigh, what's wrong?"

C: "I can't do this"

E: "ummm, ok…if you don't want them it's not a big deal I'll just…"

C: "not the flowers, this." She looked directly at him.

E: "ok, usually I'm really good at reading you but right now I'm completely lost. What's going on?"

C: "this…this whole situation is too much…I…I just can't handle all of it at once."

E: "what are you talking about?" Calleigh's heart broke as she spoke her next words.

C: "I think we should stop seeing each other." She was looking at her hands. Eric stopped breathing, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and because of that he didn't believe it.

E: "you don't mean that, I know you don't. What happened this afternoon?"

C: "It's nothing that happened this afternoon. I've been thinking about it for…for a while. It…"

E: "Look at me." She didn't move. "Calleigh, look at me!" She shouldn't have done it, but she couldn't help herself; he stared into her eyes. "You're lying." He couldn't hide how upset and angry he was.

C: "Eric, please don't make this any harder than it already is"

E: "are you serious right now? You're breaking up with me for no real reason and you're lying about how you feel about it. I know something happened this afternoon that's making you think you need to do this!"

C: "the only thing that's making me need to do this is THIS. Everything just keeps building up. Trying to sort out Jake, work, the baby, what to tell everyone…you. It's too much for me. I can't do it all." Eric had tears in his eyes; he knew she was lying but couldn't figure out why and she refused to tell him.

E: "If you think you're going to get rid of me that easily you've lost your mind. I love you and I'm not going anywhere"

C: "you will if I tell you to"

E: "like hell I will!"

C: "Eric please, I need you to leave"

E: "no, I'm not…"

C: "JUST GO!" Eric didn't move, just stared at her. "Leave on your own or I'll make you." She stared back, determination in her eyes. After a few minutes Eric still didn't move, she was going to have to sink low. "If you love me as much as you claim to, you'd do this for me." She was trying to make him angry, it wasn't working. Eric realized this was what she was doing when the yelling started, as well as the fact that he could plead and argue with her all night and it wouldn't change anything; Calleigh was the most stubborn person he had ever met. He decided then that whatever was making her do this, it happened recently and she felt trapped. Giving her time to sort through it and do his own investigating was all he could think of to do.

E: "fine." He got up slowly.

C: "wait…" Eric stopped and turned. "The key… leave it." He stared at her for a moment before reaching in his pocket, retrieving his key, and placing it on the counter. He then walked to the door, stopping just before closing it behind him.

E: "This is a break, not a break-up. I will find out and get rid of what's got you convinced you need to do this. I love you". He left. Calleigh had been holding back the tears with all the strength she had. As soon as Eric closed the door she gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. She collapsed on the couch and began crying uncontrollably for the entire night, finally passing out from exhaustion.

The next day Eric walked into CSI, not making eye contact with anyone and looking like he hadn't got a single hour of sleep. Horatio noticed him as he walked by his office and went to investigate. He found Eric in the prints lab, sitting at the table staring into space.

H: "Eric?" No response. "Eric?" A little louder.

E: "oh, hey H sorry. I was just…" He didn't have the strength to lie. His eyes were bloodshot.

H: "what's going on?" Eric's breath caught in his chest.

E: "Calleigh, she uh…she…"

H: "is she alright?"

E: "no. Something's wrong"

H: "Eric, is she ill?"

E: "no, it's nothing like that. She and I are, were…."

H: "did she break up with you?"

E: "I honestly don't know. It feels like a nightmare."

H: "why don't you tell me? Maybe I can help." Eric swallowed hard, if anyone could help him it was Horatio.

E: "I went over last night after work and something was off. She…She said she couldn't handle everything and asked me to leave"

H: "Jake?"

E: "It's not just Jake, there are…complications"

H: "complications?"

E: "I don't really feel like going into them right now"

H: "alright. Do you have any idea why she did what she did?"

E: "It has to be Jake, he's done something"

H: "how can you be sure?"

E: "H, I know Calleigh, more than that I know how we are together. There's no way she would do this"

H: "you have a theory?" Eric was trying to keep his emotions in check.

E: "he has to be blackmailing her with something"

H: "Eric, the only thing Calleigh would let Jake use against her is…" Realization came over Eric's face.

E: "me." He paused. "Oh god, she's doing this to protect me." He put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "We have to do something, H. I can't lose her."

H: "Don't worry; he won't get away with this"

E: "only problem is we have no proof"

H: "he must have some sort of hard evidence against you. Something concrete." Eric thought hard.

E: "research. All these months, why he hasn't pressed charges, he's been building his case"

H: "which means he must have a file somewhere"

E: "we'll never get it from him. I'm positive if we ask him he'll deny it even exists"

H: "yes, but he's not the only one who's seen it"

E: "sorry?"

H: "Eric, if Calleigh is letting herself be blackmailed then she must have seen this information herself"

E: "you think she has a copy?"

H: "I'd bet on it. Can you think of where she would hide something so valuable?" It only took Eric a few moments.

E: "her gun safe; but it's five inches thick and I don't know the combination"

H: "if anyone can figure it out it's you. It has to signify something important to her"

E: "I don't know…" Horatio paused.

H: "we have time. We'll figure this out"

E: "thanks H"

H: "do you need the day?"

E: "honestly, I think if I was sitting at home I would lose my mind"

H: "alright. I'm going to have you work in the lab today, alright?"

E: "yeah…ok. I'm going to go grab some coffee." He got up and headed to the break room. Horatio frowned after him, concerned not only for him but for Calleigh. Jake had to be handled. Eric was making his way to the break room when from around the corner came the last person he wanted to see.

J: "well look who it is, Mohammed Ali. Take any swings at anyone else lately?" Eric could barely contain his rage but he knew that attacking Jake again was definitely not a good idea; so, he resolved to stepping as close to him as he could possibly get without touching him.

E: "you're not going to get away with this"

J: "I have no idea what you're…" Eric stepped so close his face was inches from Jake's.

E: "listen to me very carefully. I don't know what you said to Calleigh but regardless of what you have against me you are not going to come between us." Jake went to respond, but thought better of it and simply smirked.

J: "if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do"

E: "remember what I said." Jake continued smirking and walked away, Eric fuming after him


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

The next two weeks dragged by. Eric missed Calleigh so much he deliberately walked by her lab and drove by her condo on her days off and late at night for even the possibility that he would see her; he also did it to show her he wasn't going away. He also showed this by sending her flowers every day with a note: _Ilove you _. Calleigh noticed, but tried not to pay attention; she was miserable. Her morning sickness was still going strong and she was becoming more and more moody. Despite never once calling in sick in 13 years she found herself calling in at least twice a week. Horatio never said anything, she knew he knew what was going on; if there was anyone Eric would confide in other than her it was Horatio. She was sitting on the couch when she heard a knock on her door.

C: "Natalia! What are you doing here?"

N: "well after the fourth day calling in sick I was beginning to think you were dying. Are you ok?"

C: "yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been feeling well that's all." Natalia wasn't buying it.

N: "bullshit"

C: "excuse me?"

N: "Calleigh listen to me, I know something is going on. I'm not trying to pry and please don't shoot me for saying this but you're not acting like yourself; you're distant and miserable." She paused. "So is Eric." Calleigh looked at her. "Something happened with you two, didn't it?"

C: "I don't know what you're talking about"

N: "Calleigh, you and Eric were always really close; after everything that happened with your abduction you seemed even closer. Then, all of a sudden, as of two weeks ago I haven't seen you even talk to each other once"

C: "we've been busy with other things." Natalia looked at her, her eyes full of compassion.

N: "I'm here as your friend, talk to me." Calleigh wanted to talk to her, keeping everything bottled up was taking it's toll.

C: "I…" she couldn't even finish her sentence before the tears began falling. Natalia moved so she was sitting right beside her and held her.

N: "Cal, you obviously need to talk to someone. You know you can trust me, don't you?"

C: "of course…"

N: "then what on earth is going on?" Calleigh caved; she did need to talk to someone. Before her pride was getting in the way, but the way she had been feeling lately she was now concerned that the stress of the situation would harm the baby. Calleigh spent the next hour explaining to Natalia everything that had happened, leaving out her pregnancy. After she was done Natalia just stared at her, dumfounded.

N: "oh my god!"

C: "yeah"

N: "oh my god!"

C: "something a little more constructive would be nice, Nat"

N: "I…I'm sorry it's just…Oh my god, Calleigh!"

C: "now do you understand?"

N: "wow. So Eric is in really serious trouble?"

C: "which is why I had to do what I did. I can't let Jake do that to him"

N: "Calleigh, I know you're doing this to protect Eric but do you really think that giving Jake what he wants will fix everything? He could change his mind in an instant." Calleigh put her face in her hands.

C: "I know. I've been spending every free moment these past two weeks trying to find a way around it"

N: "what about what he did to you? Did you take pictures? Press charges?"

C: "no." Natalia sighed. "I guess I let my pride get in the way yet again."

N: "you think?"

C: "sarcasm isn't really going to help right now, Nat"

N: "I'm sorry Calleigh, it's just…"

C: "it would have helped, I know." Natalia couldn't help but smirk even thoughthe situation wasn't funny.

N: "so uh…you and Eric huh…hot?"

C: "you have no idea." Natalia went to say something but Calleigh stopped her. "WAIT! Scratch that! I don't want to know!" Natalia laughed and Calleigh did too, for the first time in a while.

N: "Calleigh, Eric and I had fun for a while but it was never serious. Judging by how miserable he is right now he's obviously very serious about you." Calleigh was tearing again.

C: "Nat…I love him." Natalia's eyes went wide.

N: "and does he…?"

C: "yes"

N: "have you told each other that?"

C: "so many times I lost track eons ago." Natalia was still stunned. "There's more."

N: "I'm afraid to ask?"

C: "I'm pr****nt." Natalia was now completely stunned and sat there for a good minute.

N: "oh my god!"

C: "okay you really have got to stop saying that!"

N: "like hell…how far along?"

C: "about 12 weeks now." Natalia spent some time processing everything before she spoke up.

N: "umm, 12 weeks ago you were still with Jake, right?" Calleigh closed her eyes.

C: "yes"

N: "so this baby could be…?"

C: "yes"

N: "does Jake know?"

C: "no. And he can't find out. I don't want him anywhere near this baby"

N: "so when he finds out you're pr****nt, which he will, you're just going to tell him it's Eric's? You have to know he's going to do the math"

C: "honestly, I didn't really think about it. Eric and I were planning on getting a paternity test done when I hit five months. Hopefully those results will take that conflict away"

N: "I really don't mean to be pessimistic, but what if they don't?"

C: "I don't really want to think about it"

N: "were you planning on hiding this pregnancy until then?"

C: "I thought it wouldn't be so hard. Most women don't start showing until 4-5 months"

N: "what do you mean most women?" Calleigh stood up and lifted her shirt, revealing a small bump. "Umm, Calleigh you're showing now"

C: "I know"

N: "I thought you said you were only 12 weeks?"

C: "I am." Natalia took a deep breath.

N: "Calleigh, you do know the only reason a woman would show that much at 12 weeks is…"

C: "yes, I know"

N: "oh my god!" Calleigh gave her the look of death. "Sorry, sorry!"

C: "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I'll know more then."

N: "do you want me to go with you?" Calleigh looked at her again, this time surprised.

C: "what?"

N: "this whole situation has got to be killing you. You shouldn't be going through this alone"

C: "you don't have to do that"

N: "I want to." Calleigh hesitated, but realized she really didn't want to go alone.

C: "ok." The next morning Natalia met Calleigh at the doctor's office. They walked in and Calleigh was escorted to the exam room while Natalia waited outside.

DR: "so Calleigh, on the phone you said you had some concerns?"

C: "not really concerns so much as questions. I just think it's strange I'm showing already"

DR: "well let's have a look." He switched on the ultrasound and studied the image. "Ah, there it is"

C: "there what is?"

DR: "a second heartbeat." Calleigh stared at him in disbelief.

C: "excuse me?"

DR: "it looks like you're having twins"

C: "how did we not see this before?"

DR: "sometimes depending on how the babies are positioned it's hard to tell. But see this here, that's baby A and over here is baby B"

C: "oh my god"

DR: "Calleigh you have nothing to worry about; both babies look perfectly healthy and we can still do the paternity testing once your alittle further in your second trimester"

C: "ok." Calleigh thanked the doctor and she and Natalia walked outside to sit down.

N: "So?"

C: "I…I'm having twins"

N: "oh my god, Calleigh. Congratulations that's great!"

C: "yeah"

N: "Calleigh?" She turned toward her, Calleigh forced a smile.

C: "it is great, really, I just…I wish Eric were here." She could feel tears coming again.

N: "you need to tell him what's going on"

C: "Nat I can't do that, he'll never agree to stay away and then Jake will give the file to a judge and Eric will be charged!"

N: "Calleigh, listen to me. I know you're worried and want to protect him, but have you ever considered how much easier this would be if you told him?"

C: "what are you talking about?"

N: "just consider this ok, you tell Eric what's going on, he realizes it's serious and you two keep your distance. The only difference from what you're doing now is you won't really be apart, Jake will only think you are. You could still talk"

C: "Jake would see through that"

N: "you're giving him way too much credit. You're extremely cunning too you know." Calleigh chuckled.

N: "look, at least promise me you'll think about it?" Calleigh took a deep breath

C: "ok"

N: "say it"

C: "ugh, I promise ok?"

N: "thank you. How about some lunch?"

C: "sounds fantastic, I'm starving." They left and had lunch, after which Calleigh headed home to think about what she was going to do while staring at the photo of her babies. "Your mama is so confused." Unloading everything to Natalia helped lift a huge weight off Calleigh's shoulders and she was finally able to fall asleep and stay that way for hours


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

Before Natalia left Calleigh had made her promise not to say anything to anyone and reluctantly she had agreed. She didn't want to go against Calleigh's wishes but she was concerned and couldn't help but think Calleigh was making a huge mistake not telling Eric what was going on; she was also extremely worried for Calleigh's babies, the stress was risky enough for one baby but two? _Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. _Just then she got a call for a homicide in the glades; she pulled up 15 minutes later to find Calleigh already processing the scene.

N: "hey you"

C: "hey Nat"

N: "how are you feeling?" C: "ok I guess, a little nauseous and tired. Nothing I can't handle"

N: "and those two?" She whispered while gesturing at Calleigh's stomach. Calleigh smiled.

C: "they're fine, thank you. Natalia, I wanted to thank you for everything you did yesterday. It really helped having you there." Natalia looked at her empathetically.

N: "you know who should have been there?" C: "Nat, please don't start that again"

N: "look Calleigh I'm saying this as your friend, you're making a mistake"

C: "I disagree"

N: "I think your pride is rearing its ugly head again." Calleigh gave her a stern look.

C: "ok, first, it's not pride I'm doing this to protect someone I love very much. Second, I appreciate your concern but it's really none of your business." She finished her rant and sighed. "Look, let's just process the scene, ok?"

N: "yeah, ok. But we're not done." She gave Calleigh an equally stern look and then went to work. They arrived back at CSI an hour later and Natalia was working in her lab when Eric walked in.

E: "hey Nat, did you get those results yet?" Natalia was lost in thought. Eric snapped his fingers. "Umm, hello? Natalia?"

N: "huh, what?" Eric chuckled.

E: "you ok? You seem a little out of it?"

N: "oh yeah I'm fine just, have something on my mind"

E: "and that would be?" She looked at him; _I should tell him, he needs to know. _She almost gave in.

N: "it's nothing. Uh, DNA results, from this morning right?"

E: "those would be the ones." Natalia retrieved the results sheet from her desk.

N: "here you go. The blood you found on his shirt matches the vics, slam dunk"

E: "perfect, I really didn't feel like dealing with this jerk any longer"

N: "glad to help."  
>Eric thanked her and turned to leave, he reached the door. "Eric, wait." He turned.<p>

E: "what's up?"

N: "I umm…I…"

E: "you uh, what?"  
>Natalia froze, Calleigh would shoot her.<br>N: "nothing, never mind"

E: "Nat are you sure you're ok?"

N:" yeah, I mean yes. Sorry it's really nothing. I'll see you later"

E: "are you sure?"

N: "yeah of course, I'm good."

E: "ok." Eric turned and left. Natalia felt horrible; she didn't want to betray Calleigh but she was so concerned about her health and happiness that she felt if she did nothing then something worse could happen; she resolved then to tell Eric the truth. The rest of the day went by with both teams closing their respective cases. Natalia found Eric in the locker room.

N: "hey"

E: "hey." He noticed she looked antsy and nervous. N: "can I talk to you about something?" E: "are you sure you can get it out this time?"

N: "ha ha very funny"

E: "sorry, go ahead." Natalia took a deep breath. "This looks serious, are you ok?"

N: "yeah, I'm fine. Actually this has absolutely nothing to do with me, and I'll probably end up with a .45 bullet hole somewhere on my body fairly soon"

E: "excuse me?" N: "Eric, there's something I have to tell you. I was asked, or rather ordered, not to but I really feel like the possible consequences of not telling you outweigh the risk"

E: "ok now you're starting to make me really nervous. What's this about?"

N: "Calleigh." Eric froze, he didn't know if he should admit to anything. "Eric relax, I know about you two." She paused. "And about everything else." Eric looked at her, surprised.

E: "exactly how much do you know?" N: "Everything. How you and she got started, what happened with Jake…the baby"

E: "she…she told you?"

N: "after some convincing. I stopped by her condo yesterday to see if she was alright. Something had been off with her, and with you. I was worried so I asked her to talk to me, and she did." Eric paused.

E: "I really didn't mean to hurt him so badly, I just got carried away" N: "I know, and I know you were only trying to protect her, but your temper does have a way of getting too involved sometimes"

E: "tell me about it, and believe me I'm working on it." He took a moment. "How is she? The baby?"

N: "she's miserable, the baby's fine. I went with her to her appointment yesterday"

E: "I knew she had an appointment yesterday, I should have been there"

N: "yes you should have" E: "it's not like she would have let me Nat, hell she won't let me within 5 feet of her!"

N: "I know. And I know why"

E: "what? She told you why she's doing this!" Eric was now standing, staring right at her.

N: "ok, before I tell you this you have to promise not to rush right over there screaming because the last thing she needs right now is more stress." Eric was still staring at her, barely blinking. "Eric?"

E: "I promise." Natalia took another deep breath.

N: "Jake gave her a file. It has all the information regarding your assault on him: photos of his injuries, eye witness accounts, letters indicating a history of aggression. It's extremely thorough." Eric was now breathing heavily and quickly. "He…he apologized and told her he loved her and that he wouldn't press charges if she came back to him. When she turned him down he decided he would have to settle for making her life miserable, so he came after you."

E: "he told her if she didn't leave me he would put me away, didn't he?"

N: "you knew?"

E: "I guessed. I know her; she wouldn't have let him use anything other than me against her"

N: "I told her she was making a mistake not telling you, but you know Calleigh…"

E: "unbelievably stubborn and prideful til the end" N: "yep, irritating isn't it?" Eric chuckled. E: "actually they're the two things I love most about her, they're what give her her passion. You know she's going to hurt you for telling me, right?"

N: "hence the .45 bullet hole I'm prepping for"

E: "so why did you? Tell me I mean if she asked you not to?" N: "because I'm worried about her. If it was just her I might have let her try and work through it, but it's not just about her; all this stress and pain could hurt the baby. I don't want to betray her but her and the baby's health seemed more important than keeping a secret"

E: "I agree. Thank you for telling me. And try not to worry too much about Calleigh, she'll understand, eventually" N: "ha yeah. So umm, after you calm her down do you think you could persuade her not to shoot me?"

E: "I'll do my best, no promises though"

N: "great, thanks." She said it sarcastically.

E: "I really do appreciate you telling me Natalia, it was the right thing to do"

N: "just hide her guns and then I'll feel better" E: "haha, ok. I'll see you later." Natalia said goodbye and Eric headed straight to Calleigh's. He got there in 10 minutes, speeding of course, but spent a little while in his car trying to calm down and think about how he could say what he needed to without stressing her.


End file.
